


Ever, Ever After

by OneHundredSuns



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Background Ben/Mal, Background Carlos/Jane, Background Evie/Doug, Background Relationships, Background Uma/Harry, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Magic, Romance, Sleepwalking, Spoilers, VKs | Villain Kids (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHundredSuns/pseuds/OneHundredSuns
Summary: Even after everything she’s been through; Audrey still wants to believe in happy endings. But how do you even get there when you're not sure what happiness is anymore? As usual, the last person she expects might just help show her the way to ever after.





	1. Rocky New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> My BETA (who has seen the movies & read the books) tried to help me suss out a timeline for this but in the end we decided nah so that it wouldn't bog me down. :) So basically the Auradon gang has a few months left of school and everyone who needs to be 18 to engage in mature situations is 18.
> 
> Anyway the rating will hit explicit eventually & tags will be updated accordingly. I've always had a soft spot for Audrey & after the 3rd movie I wanted to get into her head (and do more of her with Jay) so this was born. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter One: Rocky New Beginnings

Three weeks after the _incident_ as everyone had taken to calling it and Audrey was still trying to piece her life back together. Well on the inside anyway. Outside she appeared to be completely fine, going to classes and cheerleading practice, basically slipping back on the mask she’d donned since Ben left her for Mal. Though she supposed _left_ wasn’t the proper word. More like announced to the entire school that he was in love with Mal without giving her one single heads up. But…that was then and she wanted to focus on now. Even if now consisted of keeping her head down until school was finally over. It just seemed safer for her mental health.

Her brain wasn’t the…quietest place these days.

Honestly she was one hundred percent fine with Ben and Mal getting married and staring their life together. Nearly dying sort of put things into perspective, and once she’d had a quiet moment she’d realized she’d never really _loved_ Ben. Not the way Mal did. Not the way he probably deserved. And he’d never loved her either—they’d both been trapped in the expectations of the adults around them. Ben had just been the first one able to break away once he had something he really wanted to fight for. 

For Audrey change meant abandoning everything she’d been groomed for since before she could walk. If she wasn’t Ben’s Queen then who the hell was she? At the time it’d been easier to lash out and let her emotions get the best of her—let the scepter’s influence get the best of her. After all it wasn’t like anyone cared about her feelings after proclaiming Mal the best thing since sliced bread. Even her own Grammy had laid into her about not being _enough_. Yet they were still surprised when she internalized their words and let everything explode like wicked fireworks. Apparently Auradon didn’t understand a cry for help unless it came from the Isle.

She accepted accountability for all of the things she’d done with all of the grace she could muster. And while no one said anything outright she knew they didn’t trust her. Might never trust her again. For the first time she understood the brush villains had been painted with all those years ago and it sucked. People could grow and change and not at least giving them a chance was wrong. Sure not _all_ wanted to turn over a new leaf; not the worst of the worst but what about the ones who did? Like Uma or even Smee? Convoluted mess was what it was.

But the barrier was completely gone now and anyone from the Isle who wanted to come to Auradon could, whenever they wanted. Surprisingly most didn’t want to simply abandon their home for greener pastures. Instead they wanted to make it actually livable and Ben—after listening to their concerns in an open forum—drafted up the _Reformation of the Isle Act_ in which living conditions would be drastically changed. Fresh food would be delivered, the waters would be cleaned up and the buildings would be renovated. And they’d finally get wifi. Also people like Dizzy with that entrepreneurial spirit would be able to sell their products legitimately without worrying about someone stealing their hard earned money. 

Others of course wanted to stay in Auradon or attend Auradon Prep and accommodations had been set up for them. Slotting them into place hadn’t been as simple as everyone had hoped; some were like jagged puzzle pieces and old habits were hard to break. For the first week crime was an _actual_ thing but just small stuff. Mostly thievery. Audrey felt they were all lucky those villains who’d only wanted destruction had evidently mellowed in their old age. People like the Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella had decided to stay on the Isle and although they’d never admit it, she knew Auradon breathed a sigh of relief.

Starting a new chapter would be hard enough without old drudges cropping back up.

With that in mind Audrey was helping however she could. Doing extra charity work and delegating some of her older clothes to be given to those in need, whatever proved that she was a different person now because she was. Oh she still enjoyed fancy outfits and pretty makeup but she didn’t want to be the center of attention anymore, especially these days. She was quite happy to disappear into the background. To not have people watching her or constantly asking _how are you feeling_ knowing full well they didn’t really care. They just wanted to be out of the blast zone in case she exploded again. If she could just make it through the next few months she could…

…she could…

_I don’t know what I’m going to do…_

_But that’s okay! For years and years I was told who or what I would be and now I have a chance to be whatever I want to be. I can figure it out._

_I just…have to figure out where to begin…_

What did she even _like to do_? What were her interests? The prospect of finding out scared her to death but she was also a bit excited. Finally the heavy burden of being Queen—of being perfect—was on someone else’s shoulders. And Audrey could just _be_ for a little while.

Sort of.

Now most saw her as the girl who’d cast a sleeping spell on half of the school while turning the rest to stone.

Of course she was sorry but she’d be lying if she said that power hadn’t felt intoxicating. The scepter had magic coursing through her veins, ready to bend anything she wanted to her will. Whenever she’d thought for a second that perhaps she was going too far, it would dig deeper to the very root of her pain so that it washed over her like a tidal wave. Washing away the doubt and common sense until nothing but anger was left. She’d never known she was capable of such malice…had always thought her heart was pure and true. Just another facet she’d been forced to contend with on top of everything else.

Shaking those thoughts away, she returned her attention to the catalogue in front of her and the glossy pictures on the page. All of the dresses and outfits looked amazing, and she was supposed to be ordering some to cheer herself up. Naturally her Grammy’s idea because what _couldn’t_ be solved by new clothes and jewelry? Audrey wasn’t against shopping and she’d already circled several things she wanted but she knew her grandmother would be disappointed with what she’d chosen. After everything she just wanted to go back to being _Audrey_ and that meant delicate dresses in soft pinks and baby blues. She’d even dyed her hair back to its original chestnut brown.

_“You looked more like your mother with the blonde,”_ Queen Leah had commented among seeing it. _“Are you sure you don’t want to go back to it?”_

That had been a fun conversation…if your idea of fun was having a tooth pulled. Why yes her grandmother had shown up to lightly criticize her in between delivering the message that she was to return to Auroria at once. Upon hearing about the whole deal with the scepter, her mother felt it best she finish her schooling safely within their castle walls. And it had been tempting to run away from her problems but in the end Audrey was adamant about staying in Auradon. She couldn’t fix what she’d broken by running away.

Tapping her pen against her lips, she circled a pair of cute boots and blinked as a shadow fell over her. “Oh, Fairy Godmother. Hi.”

“Hello sweetheart. I saw you sitting over here by yourself and decided to check on you,” Fairy Godmother said with a gentle smile. “How are you?”

Audrey plastered on a convincing smile. “I’m fine. Just…shopping.”

Fairy Godmother glanced to her magazine. “Ooh those look darling. Have you been getting enough sleep? Did you have breakfast this morning?”

Audrey nodded slowly. “Eggs and bacon.” Sleeping was a different matter but she wasn’t about to say anything. “With toast. It was all very yummy.

“That’s so good to hear. Well if you need anything don’t hesitate to come find me,” Fairy Godmother replied squeezing her shoulder. “My door is always open.”

Audrey watched her walk away before letting her shoulders slump. Out of everyone Fairy Godmother was probably the most sincere with her intentions. Or maybe she just didn’t want to be turned to stone again. People were staring at her now however and whispering to each other so perhaps it was time to go inside. Shame because she enjoyed the gardens; they made her feel peaceful. 

Packing up her things, she slipped her backpack onto her back and started walking rather aimlessly. Auradon Prep didn’t feel the same to her anymore. Once she’d been bursting with joy at the possibility of going to school and actually getting to make friends, but now she wondered if it hadn’t all been some type of mirage. Not that anyone was obligated to _try_ with her anymore; it’s just for a town that prided itself on goodness it wasn’t being very good to her.

_I should stop with the pity party and focus on my future. One day I’ll rule Auroria but until then I need a plan. A job. A…life…_

“Audrey! Audrey! Audrey!” 

She blinked as Chad Charming came busting out of a side door, nearly tripping down the steps in his haste to get to her. Honestly she hadn’t expected them to be on speaking terms considering… “Hi Chad. Is something wrong?”

He grinned and fell into step beside her. “Nope. I just wanted to see how you were doing. And to ask if you needed anything. They have freshly baked cookies in the cafeteria and I could go get you one if you want.”

She smiled. “That’s sweet Chad but I’m good. Actually I’m glad you found me though, we should talk.”

His face lit up. “Really?”

“Yes. I—I want to apologize for the way I treated you when I was taking my turn as a villain. And for before that too. You’re—” Alright well he wasn’t exactly a good person. In fact he was the most stuck up person she’d ever met and that was saying something. “You’re a loyal friend and I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you. I also shouldn’t have locked you in a closet.”

“It’s fine. I mean it was very scary and I thought I’d never get out, but it’s okay. You were going through some stuff,” he said waving a hand. “The important thing is that you’re better now. And hey at least you didn’t put me to sleep or turn me to stone. _I’d_ like to think it’s because you think I’m special. We should get coffee and talk about this some more.”

“Chad.” She took his hands in hers. “You’re a nice guy but it’s pretty clear we’re not compatible. And that’s okay. I used you to try to make Ben jealous, never taking your feelings into account. Now I am. You deserve someone who’ll like you for you.”

“I don’t care if you use me!” Chad exclaimed. “I like being used. Just don’t lock me in anymore closets and it’s all good. Use me however you want.”

Audrey snickered lowly. “No that would be wrong. I’m trying to be a better person and that means recognizing all of my past bad behavior. I hope we can still be friends though.”

Face falling, he pouted as his lower lip quivered. “But we would be so good together, Audrey! I don’t care that you went crazy and spelled a bunch of people!”

_Oh boy._ “Maybe you should? Also Chad we’d be terrible together. Our brief relationship—if it can even be called that—was toxic. It was basically me bossing you around, treating you more like an employee than a boyfriend because that is how I saw you. I know you don’t want to hear it but I’ll never see you as a boyfriend. I just don’t like you that way.”

Chad full on squawked like a bird being strangled before turning on his heel and running away, sniffling loudly. She pinched the bridge of her nose and just hoped people didn’t think she’d done anything horrible to him. Really this was what he needed. Now he could find someone that enjoyed his brand of…whatever.

With any luck he would outgrow his selfish phase and go on to become a decent human being.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, her thoughts once again turned to after graduation. She planned to stay in Auradon but just lounging around in the castle because she was a noble didn’t have the same appeal it once had. Perhaps she could head some type of committee or something? Or get herself an advisor role. Ben would always need allies and now that the Isle was truly under his rule, he’d need to send envoys there to hear the peoples’ concerns. Going to the Isle wasn’t her first choice but she’d do it if he asked her to. And there was always Tangletown or Agrabah; really the potential was endless.

_Am I the diplomat type though? Would I have to learn anything new for that job? Not like there is really time, school will be over in a few months._

“Grammy wouldn’t like it anyway,” she said to herself. “Though God only knows what she would like.”

Unfortunately now that Audrey wasn’t going to be Queen of all of Auradon, her grandmother would most likely start trying to find her a suitable husband. Preferably one with a title.

Audrey loved her family but hindsight was twenty-twenty and now she wondered how they could have pressured her to be perfect at the level they did. Why they thought it was totally fine to plan her entire life the moment she left the womb. Arranged marriages were a thing but her mother and father fell in love before they were even told they’d been arranged, so why didn’t she get that courtesy? Hearing over and over that she was _supposed_ to be with Ben from a child onward and wanting nothing more than to make her family proud; no wonder she’d behaved the way she did.

Ben wasn’t a saint either. He’d had doubts about them for a while yet not said anything, just gone with the flow knowing full well if an out came he’d latch onto it with both hands. Offering up forgiveness afterwards as if his hands were completely clean…

Audrey exhaled deeply. _You’re fine,_ she told herself. _You’re supposed to be fine. So be fine._

Pulling her shoulders straight she continued on her walk until she was heading around towards the front of the building. Laughter off to the right drew her attention and she slowed as Mal, Evie and Carlos came into view. They were sitting at one of the charming tables out in the yard, books open in front of them though they didn’t seem to be focusing on them at all. Understandable. No one would fail them after they’d essentially saved the world. Instead they were talking animatedly about the new crop of VKs, and how they wanted to mentor them with the time they had left.

Thankfully the flowery bushes were thick so they hadn’t noticed her. Not that she was hiding from them or anyone of course. They’d had conversations since _the incident_ and everything was fine between them, but it was still a bit strange to no longer have a nemesis. She’d spent so long detesting Mal that suddenly having that weight lifted made her a little lightheaded. A part of her felt like she couldn’t just go over and say _hi_…

Glancing off to the driveway she thought back to the first time she’d met the VKs. She hadn’t agreed with Ben’s plan _at all_ but she’d tried to be supportive because it’s what a future Queen was meant to do. Almost immediately she’d been wary of Mal and not just because of their shared history. There’d just been something about her, something about the way she made Ben laugh so effortlessly. Evie on the other hand was obviously harmless as was Carlos who’d looked like a child with chocolate all over his face. And Jay… She hadn’t known _what_ to think of Jay. No one—not even Chad—had come on to her so strong. For a minute she’d been struck kinda a dumb. Auradon boys didn’t behave that way. Sometimes Ben would blush holding her hand.

For better or worse they’d certainty made things interesting. While her perfect life had been up heaved in every single direction she honestly felt she was better for it. Marrying Ben wouldn’t have made her happy because he’d have just coasted and eventually pretending would have driven her mad. Like it ended up doing.

“Jay! Over here!”

She followed the direction Carlos was waving and watched as Jay grinned before crossing over to his friends. He tossed his bag to the ground and flipped a chair around, sitting down so that he could put his arms on the table.

_His hair is longer…_

“Curiouser and curiouser,” came a voice behind her, making her jump.

Audrey whipped around with a gasp. “Jesus Ally you scared me! You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that.”

Ally of Wonderland shrugged. “I thought you heard me walking up. But I guess you were busy staring at Jay.”

“I wasn’t _staring_ at anyone,” Audrey replied hastily. “I’m on my way to my room.”

“It’s okay if you were staring at him. I’ve stared at him from time to time. Who do you think made his vests before he left the Isle? I’ve been meaning to ask him but then it slips my mind.” Ally sighed. “I could always go ask him now but you probably wouldn’t walk over with me.”

“No…” Audrey mused. “I have no desire to know about his vests.”

“Hm. Come anyway.” Ally smiled and latched onto her wrist, giving it a tug. “Simply because you are my friend.”

Audrey groaned but let herself be pulled over to the VK’s table. It was hard to argue with someone like Ally, mainly because most times she tended to hear what she wanted to hear. But the good thing about her however was that she didn’t judge. She’d been one of the first people to continue treating Audrey like she always had. Talking about weird things and outwardly wondering about the bathrooms on the Isle. She was funny and eccentric and likeable. A good person to have around.

Skipping up to their table, Ally cocked her blonde head to the side. “Jay, who made your vests on the Isle?”

Jay blinked, startled. “Um…I’m not sure. Why?”

She shrugged again. “Just curious.”

“Hey Audrey,” Mal said lightly. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Audrey responded automatically. “How are you?”

Mal smiled. “I’m good. I heard about the charity drive you organized to collect clothes for the incoming kids from the Isle. That was really nice of you.”

Audrey fiddled with the rose shaped ring on her finger. “I just wanted to do my part of course. Quite a few people here wear things once and then never touch it again. Reconfiguring those for people who really needed them seemed like the right thing to do.”

Mal nodded, bluish purple curls bouncing. “You helped a lot of people. Because of you we even got blankets and towels; people were happy to donate whatever they could.”

Ally slipped an arm around Audrey’s shoulders. “Audrey’s good at getting people to do what she wants them to do. It’s a talent not everyone possesses.”

Audrey snorted to herself. “A useless talent.”

“I don’t believe in those,” Ally said rather matter of fact. “Every talent has a use you just need to find it.”

Carlos hummed. “I like that. You should make that your yearbook quote.”

“I just might!”

As usual Ally was enchanting everyone without much effort, something Audrey had never been able to do. To work so hard at something and still end up failing; how did people ever survive such a thing?

Evie leaned back in her chair, twisting her long dark blue hair into an elaborate braid. “I like that you went back to your original style, Audrey. I always thought those dresses looked super cute on you.”

Audrey twisted her ring a bit tighter. She’d never been very decent at small talk and it was even harder these days. “Thank you. They make me feel more like me.”

Evie smiled. “It’s important that your clothes remain true to you. Though if you’d like me to design something for you I have a couple of openings and ideas. I’m thinking…ruffles.”

Audrey chuckled. “I’d be okay with ruffles I think.”

Carlos groaned. “Not more talk about clothes. Hey what are you two doing once school is over?”

“I think I’ll return to Wonderland for a while before going on some type of adventure. I want to discover new places and creatures.” Ally beamed, blue eyes stretching wide. “I could dig for fossils in the desert or unearth a lost civilization that use owl hoots as their official language.”

“I…can’t top that,” Audrey joked and everyone laughed. “To own the truth I—I’m not sure what I’m going to be doing after graduation. Things are…still sort of up in the air on that front. I want to stay in Auradon though.”

Mal reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze. “I totally think you should stay in Auradon. It wouldn’t be the same around here if you left.”

Audrey swallowed thickly. “Yeah. For one you’d have fewer curses.”

Mal’s face scrunched up. “Maybe. We’ll see what happens if my mom ever figures out how to turn herself back into a person.” She paused. “Actually I—well I could use your help with something if you don’t mind. You can say no though if it’s not your scene and I would totally understand.”

“What is it?”

“Well the whole lady-like duties thing is still a _thing_ and although Ben keeps telling me to just be myself, I want to be the best version of myself I can be. Let’s face it there is a lot I don’t know. I’m one faux pas away from signaling to a visiting dignitary that I think he’s a toadstool,” Mal explained sadly. “You’ve been at court for a while now and you know stuff. I was hoping you could maybe tutor me or give me some pointers. But only if you want to!”

_I guess I could do that until I figure out what I really want to do. Though I never would have needed a tutor._ “Okay. I can make you a cheat sheet of what noble likes what. Get them their favorite food or chocolate and they’ll be putty in your hands. Except for Queen Ariel; she’s fond of seaweed mints.”

“That sounds like it wouldn’t taste very good.” Evie pressed a hand to her chest. “I’ll stick to regular old chocolate thank you very much.”

When they started to debate on whether seaweed mints tasted more seaweed or mint Audrey zoned out, feeling like the sixth wheel. Or perhaps that little donut tire you used until you could get an actual spare. After so long of being a bitch and worse, it was hard not to think they were only humoring her until they could get their own revenge. That was the tiny voice in the back of her mind that kept her up at night, or made her toss and turn. It said other things—terrible things—and she had to fight not to believe them. The VKs weren’t against her. The students of Auradon? Okay that was another matter altogether.

Clasping her hands together in front of her, Audrey bit the inside of her cheek and attempted to pay attention. She didn’t think she was doing a very good job but no one appeared to notice. Naturally that was when she realized Jay was staring at her with both brows raised. They’d hardly had any interaction since their dance a few years ago, back when she thought she could deal with the whole Mal/Ben thing. Maybe she honestly could have if her grandmother hadn’t been whispering in her ear nearly every day afterwards.

_Imagine how different things would have turned out if I stayed on that path._

Ducking her head, she took the chance of meeting his eyes. Like the others there was no anger or resentment mixed with the deep brown, just curiosity and a sprinkle of mischief that probably never went away. He held her gaze for what felt like a whole minute and then winked, the corner of his mouth curling up into a tiny smile. She immediately looked away, face heating up as her cheeks flushed pink.

Old Audrey would have snapped at him or possibly recoiled in disgust, thinking she was too good for someone like _him_ to maybe be flirting with. The Audrey she was now kind of wondered why he would bother; she’d turned his best friend into an old crone _and_ turned him to stone. Surely that trumped her simply being a pretty girl?

“I have to go.” She thumbed behind her. “Got some studying to do but it was very nice…catching up.” Without waiting for them to reply she turned and hurried off, hearing their _bye Audreys_ echo behind her.

She didn’t stop until she was in the safety of her dorm room.

“God!” Taking three steps she threw herself dramatically onto her ornate bed, sending a few pillows to the floor. “Uggggh.”

Kicking off her shoes, she rearranged herself so that she was sitting in the middle with her legs crossed. She dumped the contents of her bag out and picked up a notebook, flipping to a clean page of paper. With nothing else to occupy her time she decided to start on Mal’s cheat sheet. It would be so easy to lie and trick her but she wasn’t going to do that. When everyone saw how well Mal was doing she’d get to stand back and feel pride knowing some of that was because of her.

Least years and years of political grooming hadn’t been _all_ for nothing.

-+-

_Audrey…_

_Audrey…_

_Sluggishly putting one foot in front of the other, Audrey let herself be pulled through the halls of the dormitory by that familiar sing-song voice. Her vision was bathed in green, her eyes staring straight forward and yet unseeing. She was still in her pjs; the slick marble floors cold to her bare feet. Her thoughts tumbled around inside of her mind like loose change and try as she might, she couldn’t seem to focus on anything except her current destination._

_But that’s how she knew it was a dream._

_Unfortunately it wasn’t the type that she had any control over. No matter what she always ended up at the same place repeating the same mistake over and over again until the very horror of it jarred her awake. She could poke at her limbs and pinch herself until she bruised; it never woke her up. Most times it didn’t even register._

_Really it was like being underwater with everything muted and soupy. The world warped and distorted itself like puzzle pieces that didn’t fit together. Instead of Ben or his family’s portraits on the walls it was hers. Sometimes it was the VKs in various scenes of torture. The suits of armor often bowed to her. One time she’d even heard a beast roar in anguish in the background._

_In the beginning she’d shouted “I don’t want to do this! Please don’t make me do this!” but laughter had been the only sound returned to her. Whether it was from the scepter or her own she was never sure._

_Now when she suddenly found herself outside the_ Museum of Culture History _with no memory of how she’d gotten there, she just went with it because it was easier. Trying to fight only made the pull stronger. One day she’d figure out how to wake herself up or stop the dreams altogether, but now the only thing that brought her back to herself was wrapping her fingers around the gnarled black staff of the scepter._

_Nothing mattered but the scepter. Not the crown, not Ben, not Auradon. _

_The cement steps of the museum came into view and she sighed because soon this would all be over. Soon she’d be awake and dealing with the fallout; sitting up in bed with a pillow clutched tightly to her chest. Wishing she could tell someone, anyone but knowing they’d never understand. Knowing it was her cross to bear–penance for the pain she’d caused._

_Within one blink and the next she was standing before the scepter, hand shaking as she reached for it. God she was damp and freezing this time. Though next time she could very well be on fire._

_“I just have to take it,” she said aloud. “If I take it this will be over.”_

_“Audrey!”_

_“Mal?” A sharp pain flared in her temple and she winced. The scepter didn’t like being denied. It was no doubt another trick from her tormented mind. “I’m going to take it! Don’t I always take it?”_

_“Oh my God, Audrey no! Don’t move!”_

_“I don’t think she can hear you!”_

_“Someone do something! She’s going to fall!”_

_“My mother had to go get her wand! She’ll be here soon!”_

_“We’re running out of time though. She could fall at any second!”_

_Fall._

_Fall?_

_“Audrey! Okay sleepwalker dreaming sleep no more, return your dreams to the sandman’s shore!”_

Audrey gasped and grabbed her head, the nightmare vanishing so forcefully that it gave her an instant headache. Her vision cleared and suddenly she was awake and seeing, the confusion webbing away like a thick smoke. “Wh…”

She wasn’t in her room anymore. She wasn’t even in _town_ anymore. Instead she was balancing very precariously on crooked rocks overlooking a deep gorge. Down below was rushing water and sharp boulders with overturned trees being floated downstream. The sunlight bounced off glowing crystals embedded in the smooth stones. Any other time it would have been gorgeous but in this exact moment it was beyond frightening.

“Oh God!” Wobbling dangerously she threw out her arms to try to steady herself. “Oh God! Ho—how did I get here?! I—I don’t remember!”

“Audrey stay calm!” Mal shouted, fear clear in her voice. “Try not to move!”

Audrey attempted to back up but a wave of dizziness turned the world onto its side. She whimpered and could feel herself losing consciousness, could feel herself tipping forward with the heaviness of gravity. Maybe this was what she deserved though. Maybe she deserved to be crushed on the rocks below so that she could never hurt anyone else. So that she never had to hear how inferior she was to her mother, or about all of the plans she’d ruined by not being enough.

This way she’d be done. People would mourn and move on and that would be alright. Not everyone got a happy ending; the storybooks got it wrong sometimes.

The next few things happened in a shaky, murky blur that she’d struggle to really recall years to come. Her bare foot slipped forward, her eyes fluttered closed when suddenly twin bands of iron were wrapping around her waist and yanking backwards. The world flipped and she fell onto solid ground with an _omph_, coughing as the air was knocked out of her.

“Holy moly did you guys see that!” someone yelled. “Whoa!”

There was a gloved hand on her cheek. “Audrey. Can you her me?”

Blinking slowly and sending warm tears rolling down her cheeks, she pushed the fuzziness away and looked around. She was indeed on the ground, the dewy grass soaking through her pink pajamas. And stretched out beside her after having saved her _life_ was Jay; one strong arm still around her waist.

Without thinking she grabbed the hand he had to her cheek and squeezed his fingers as hard as she could. “Oh,” she whispered, still in shock. “Hi.”

He grinned and chuckled lowly. “Hi.”


	2. To Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to hear you guys are enjoying this fic. :) Thank you!

Chapter Two: To Second Chances

Although it was out of the way, Audrey would always consider fairy cottage to be a place of solace. It was filled with things that reminded her of happier times, things that made her feel warm and safe. And only a select few knew its whereabouts and she was pretty sure none of them would say anything to anyone who didn’t matter. Like the press or whatever. So after being patched up in the medical wing and collecting a few supplies, she’d had a car whisk her there with only Mal, Ben and Fairy Godmother the wiser. She just needed to recharge.

After coming back to herself she’d attempted to stand up and face the crowd, only to realize one of the jagged rocks had cut open her foot. Jane had ripped off the sash she was using for a belt to wrap it, and then Jay had scooped her up and carried her all the way back to Auradon Prep as people murmured behind them. The whole situation was mortifying, especially when Fairy Godmother met them at the door to the school bibbity boppitying all over the place. Though FG had apologized for not getting to them; with the wand under extra security she’d had trouble getting through all of the new codes.

She could only imagine what everyone was saying. None of it complimentary of course. But the fact of the matter was she had no memory of leaving her room or walking to the cliffs. The only thing she could recollect was the nightmare, and since she’d had it before it wasn’t registering as something major. Though if it was now causing her to sleepwalk, well, that was going to be a major problem. What if next time she walked into oncoming traffic and they weren’t able to stop in time?

There was no way she was going to be keeping a low profile after _this_. It was probably all over school by now—if not the entire city—though she prayed her parents and grandparents hadn’t heard. The last thing she needed was them trying to get involved or for reporters to show up with questions. The only reason she didn’t have a microphone in her face daily was because the barrier being torn down was still the hottest story.

However once they heard about her little sojourn on a freaking cliff’s edge all bets were off. The only way the story would be bigger was if she’d legit pricked her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel.

_I’d actually take that over nearly falling to my death while a crowd looked on._

Of course not only had she put herself in danger but Jay as well. He’d scaled up a steep, damp slope just to rescue her when her weight could have thrown them both forward to their deaths. And then carrying her back to school like a—well like some Prince after saving his Princess. She’d been too mortified to really say anything but figured burying her face in his neck to hide wouldn’t have been proper. Thankfully Jane did most of the talking even if it had been asking five times in a row if she was alright.

No. No she wasn’t, not really.

Nightmares about the scepter weren’t foreign to her but they’d never put her in active peril before. At most she took a tumble out of bed and that had only happened twice. Why was this one different? She didn’t feel particularly stressed—no more so than usual—and nothing had happened recently to shift her emotional state. Well Queen Leah being _Queen Leah_ often gave her a few headaches but nothing more than normal. Perhaps it was just time for a bit of escalation.

_Though I have been worrying lately about my future. Taking the scepter in the first place was so that I could use it to secure becoming Queen; maybe there is a connection…_

_Maybe I need a vacation._

Anyway while it was usually against the rules Fairy Godmother had healed her foot and then Ben suggested she take the rest of the day off to relax. Hence escaping to fairy cottage to get her head on straight and perhaps come up with a thank you gift for Jay. Buying him some trinket or whatever just seemed so impersonal. He’d saved her life not caught her hat from blowing away in a stiff breeze. In all honesty she was extremely nervous about seeing him again.

What was she even going to say to him? How did you thank someone for risking their life to save yours? With Hades it had actually been easy. She’d sought him out once things calmed down after the ‘no more barrier dance party’ and offered up her sincerest gratitude. He’d accepted and that was that. But Jay wasn’t Hades and no way it would be that cut and dry, not with his general attitude. To tell the truth she kind of didn’t want it to be. He deserved…well he deserved something nice.

One thing Audrey knew she excelled at without any lingering doubt was making muffins. It sounded lame and it wasn’t something she advertised but when it came to baking she was a total whiz. In the past she’d always made something for Ben’s birthday, and he’d always gobbled it up so that not even crumbs were left. During the summer months when she was a little girl, nothing was more fun than running wild at the cottage and baking with her mother. Everything had seemed so magical and she’d happily looked forward to her _grown up_ life as Queen.

No one had thought to tell her things didn’t always go the way they were planned. Could have saved her a lot of grief.

But muffins.

A gift from the heart would no doubt mean more than something artificial or a dime a dozen.

For the next few hours she baked and sung to herself and pretended she wasn’t delaying the firing squad of gossip that would greet her once returning to Auradon Prep. Though she supposed in some strange way it was deserved. In order to be number one she’d had to crush a few people along the way, or be a total brat to keep them in their place. She hadn’t been the nicest to Jane or the other girls. She’d criticized their clothes and their hair, and only deemed them worthy after Mal gave them a boost. And that was to keep them from going over to Mal’s side. But other schools had bitches—it was just the hierarchy. Still now that she could look back she realized she’d often gone overboard.

To them it probably seemed like she was just mean but it was more than that. Every insecure thought she housed within herself she projected onto them to lessen her load. Maybe that’s why Mal had irked her so much besides the whole Ben thing. If anyone appeared to have it all together, it was Mal. Sure it’d been a clever ruse—one most people wore—but the Isle had sharpened Mal’s until it shined. After all why let a little thing like bullying bother you when your mother was Maleficent?

In truth it was possible that the children of the Isle were ten times more lost than Audrey would ever be. They were doing amazing things right now and yet their parents didn’t care as much as say…a normal parent would. Apparently Evie’s mother accepted Doug but kept one eye wandering in case a prince showed up. She did enjoy hearing about her designing—or at least the monetary part of it. Cruella felt betrayed by Carlos’ love of dogs and thought Jane was _way_ too meek for him. And while Jafar thought Jay’s aspirations of playing professional sports wasn’t entirely stupid, he wasn’t jumping for joy over the scholarship offers his son would no doubt receive to play on the college level. Mal’s mom obviously spoke for herself. Yet the VKs took it all in stride and continued to surpass expectations, cheering each other on and forming their own tight knit little family.

Ben could have picked any four to come to Auradon but secretly she supposed it was good he’d picked them. Any others might have screwed it up for people like Dizzy and Celia.

Humming, she cleaned up the mess she’d made and fetched the broom from the closet. Flashes of Chad whimpering inside made her sigh but what’s done was done and he was fine. Idly she swept away excess flour that had fallen to the floor and attempted to rehearse what she’d say to Jay as she presented the muffins.

“I’d like to thank you for—no that’s so generic.” She frowned. “You didn’t have to—well _of course_ he didn’t have to. Maybe I should just throw them at him and run. With his reflexes he’ll catch them and things will be fine.”

_Knock! Knock!_

_Oh shit. Who could that be?_ “Nicholas?” Audrey slowly opened the door just a crack, hoping to see her driver’s face for maybe he’d come to check on her. She was very surprised however to see Gil standing on the other side with a happy, dopey smile. “Gil? What are you doing here?”

“Well I went for a walk to collect fruit from trees and stuff when I smelled something _amazing_ coming from this direction so…here I am.” He smiled at her. “What cha making?”

She blinked. “I—blueberry muffins. They’re almost ready if you want to be my guinea pig and try one?”

He nodded. “I’d love to.”

Chuckling she let him in and closed the door behind him. “You know there is fresh fruit in the market, right? I mean you could buy all you want.”

“I know but I don’t mind hunting for it,” he said sitting down at the pale green kitchen table. “It’s like a game and if I win I get berries.”

“Hm I never thought of it like that,” she replied easily. “So how are you enjoying Auradon?”

“It’s great. I tried one of those furry rock things Uma talked about and it was delicious. Also not sleeping on a lumpy sack that smells like fish is nice.” He plucked a pear from the bowl in the center and took a big bite. “I’m really glad Mal took down the barrier and King Ben let us come back.”

“Yeah that was…unexpected but it all worked out.”

“Yeah. Like I know some people are still worried that the villains might be a problem but a lot of us just want what everyone else has.” He chewed rather thoughtfully. “And now we can have it. I get to go to a cool new school with my best friends and make new friends. Like you.”

Audrey smiled softly. “You’re very sweet, Gil.”

Gil shrugged. “My dad would hate hearing that but I’m learning it’s not so bad. By the way I heard about what happened to you this morning. I’m glad Jay saved you. He’s the best, isn’t he?”

_He’s…something._ “Jay is… Well he’s not what I expected but I’m glad he was there for me this morning. Not many people would have done what he did.”

Gil finished off his pear and licked his fingers, the brown leather of his shirt crinkling. “True. But you know even back on the Isle he was sorta like that. With like Mal and Carlos and Evie. Being here probably just brought more of it out.”

Curious, she poured him a glass of icy lemonade and sat down in front of him. “Can you tell me about him and the others pre Auradon? When they got here they were wild as hell.”

He snickered but his face lit up. “There weren’t really rules on the Isle so ya know, we did what we wanted. There were two gangs—Uma’s and Mal’s—and basically Mal’s gang was sorta in charge. Uma hated that. Evie flirted a lot. Mal stole candy from babies and Jay stole everything else. Everyone thought they had it great…until coming here.”

“We never really thought about the people on the Isle. I—I never thought about them unless my Grammy was in one of her ‘Maleficent is where she belongs’ moods,” she explained. “Now it seems strange that it never came up.”

“Well you were living your life and enjoying stuff. We were doing the same just way different.” 

Biting the inside of her cheek hard enough to wince, she straightened her shoulders. “What about…relationships? Of a romantic nature?”

His brow furrowed. “Far as I know people dated on the Isle but _not_ like they do it here. Like Carlos got Jane a necklace for her birthday—that was so cool! Uma and Harry have been together _for_ever; since we were kids and he let her boss him around. He flirts a lot but he’s only ever been serious about her. I guess that’s like…what’s it called? When things are one way but this one thing isn’t?”

“An exception to the rule,” she murmured. “So serious relationships weren’t a big deal on the Isle?”

Gil pulled idly at his ear. “Not…really. But it was a bunch of villains so…ya know…”

Audrey pursed her lips. “I have a hard time believing you could ever really be a villain. Anyone else in your situation would probably be badgering me with questions or sold me out to the press by now. But here you are talking about normal things and asking for muffins.” She laughed. “You should meet Ally. I think you two would really hit it off.”

“I guess a lot of us acted how our parents told us we should act. I tried to be the big tough guy but I don’t know. Never quite got the hang of it. Besides my siblings more than picked up the slack,” he said without a trace of resentment. “It was still fun to hang out with Uma and be a part of her crew though. And hey you’re going through something big. I love Auradon but adjusting to life here hasn’t been all grapes and berries. It’d be stupid to treat you bad when I want people to treat me good.”

_Oh my goodness he is such a sweet bean._

The timer to the oven binged loudly so she hurried over to it, putting on thick oven mitts so that she could remove her tray of muffins. They did smell pretty good and thankfully had retained their muffin-y shape; honestly she would have been quite upset if they hadn’t. Gently coaxing them out of the pan, she placed one on a napkin and handed it to Gil.

“Careful it’s hot,” she warned. The others she placed in a satin lined basket.

Gil blew lightly on the muffin for a few moments before taking a big bite. “Oh wow! This is great! It’s so—so blueberry-y! I wish I could make stuff like this.”

Enamored with his innocent sense of wonder, she gave him another. “Auradon has cooking classes. Maybe you could be a chef since you like food so much.”

“I could be! Thanks Audrey!”

She removed and hung her apron back up. “You are very welcome. Um do you want a ride back to campus or are you going to hang around for a bit? I don’t mind if you do.”

He stood. “I think I’ll keep looking for fruit. Might try to find some seeds so I can plant bushes of my own. Having a garden might be fun. But I’m sure I’ll see you later.”

“Of course.” With a fond huff she handed him a third muffin. “Hey remind me later and I’ll order you some desserts from the Briar Rose in Auroria. You’d probably flip for their donuts.”

“That sounds amazing.” He headed to the door with a muffin in each hand. “Bye Audrey! Thanks for the food!”

“Bye Gil!”

Audrey watched him head down the path and into the woods, happy as a clam. She locked up the cottage and pocketed the key, smiling to Nicholas as he opened the back door of the town car for her. “Do I look okay?”

Nicholas—who’d been driving for her family for a few years now—smiled. “You look very nice, your Highness. And I have to agree with your young friend…your muffins smell delicious.”

She handed him one. “Here. And thank you.”

He took it with a warm smile and minutes later they were heading back to Auradon Prep.

_Gil is so nice. I wonder how he managed with Gaston as a father?_

After the whole deal with Uma, Lonnie had called her and filled her in on the whole story including her part in saving Ben from pirates. She’d been talking a mile a minute, jumping from saving Ben to being appointed the new R.O.A.R Captain. Audrey remembered thinking at the time she was happy to have missed all of that. And that of course Mal had broken under the pressure; obviously she wasn’t cut out to be a Lady for the court. To be honest missing Uma as a giant half octopus was something she’d always be okay with but cotillion a boat had sounded fun.

_Would have been better if I’d planned it…Seriously Jane how did you have a whole party on a bout and not go nautical themed? You could have given out party favors shaped like little anchors._

Shaking her head, she took out her glittery compact and stared at her reflection. She touched up her soft pink lipstick and tried not to fidget, smoothing down the folds of her lacy pink dress. It wasn’t that she was nervous though nerves were a part of it. She was more—alright so she was nervous and a bit in the dark on why. As far as she knew Jay had never been outright mean to anyone, not even Chad who’d probably deserved it more than most. He wouldn’t laugh in her face; so why did she feel like he might?

Entirely too quickly—or so it seemed to her—they were arriving back at school, the car winding up the carefully coifed driveway to stop in front of the main doors. Nicholas exited and opened her door. “I enjoyed the muffin, your Highness. I’m sure the…intended recipient will enjoy them as well.”

“Thank you Nicholas. I hope so.”

Exhaling deeply, she held her head up high and set off to find Jay. Her steps were quick and efficient as she first checked his room and usual haunts before resorting to asking one of his Tourney teammates if they had seen him. They were nice enough to point her in the direction of the outdoor quad and sure enough upon exiting the doors at the back of the school she saw him, sitting on top of a yellow picnic table with a flock of cheerleaders hanging on his every word.

_Nope._ She had to physically force her feet not to do a 180. _I know these girls. Of course I_ know _these girls so maybe I should wait until he’s alone. People still like cold muffins, right?_

_No._

_No I am Princess Audrey Rose, heir to Auroria. I don’t back down from a challenge._

_I can do this._

_I’m fine._

She tightened her ponytail and tried to look unbothered as she made her way over. “Hello.”

The group collectively paused in their conversation to glance at her. The girls were all in their colorful uniforms which meant Jay sort of stuck out with his more muted red and yellow tones. His beanie was present though as was the red jewel earring. He acknowledged her with a curious nod.

“Audrey you’re back. How are you doing?” asked Cara twirling a piece of her bright red hair around her finger. “We still can’t believe what happened to you. You must have been so terrified.”

“Actually I don’t remember much of it,” Audrey said flippantly. “But I’m fine. I took the morning off as Ben suggested and I’m sure whatever it was, it won’t happen again.”

Ella—a blonde with a stylish bob—replied, “Can you really be sure of that? I mean not like you can control when you will or won’t sleepwalk. Next you wake up in the middle of the Tourney field or something. But I guess that would be better since there’d be no danger.”

Fleur nodded slowly, dark braids swinging. “We’re glad you’re okay, Audrey,” she responded and she sounded sincere enough.

Cara turned her smile towards Jay. “It was so brave of you to put your life in danger to save her. I wish I could have been there to see it. I bet it was awesome!”

Jay grinned. “I just did what anyone else would have done in that situation.”

Cara gasped. “Are you kidding? I can’t imagine anyone willing to climb up a cliff to save the life of someone who turned them to stone. No offense Audrey.”

Audrey smiled so wide she was surprised her face didn’t crack. “Oh none taken. You’re right. It takes a special sort of person to do what Jay did. Someone with real honest hero material and not just the sidekick who rides the hero’s coattails…”

Cara’s expression darkened but Audrey continued to smile, happy Cara had at least picked up on the subtle jab at her family. _Heh…_

“Anyway Jay I have something for you.” Audrey flipped back the cloth covering the muffins and showed them to him. “I wanted to do something for you as a thank you for saving my life. I thought making you muffins would be better because—well because they’re more heartfelt.”

Jay blinked, dark brown eyes scanning the food. “You made muffins?”

She nodded. “I did. And they are still hot.”

Ella giggled. “Wow Audrey I had no idea you knew how to do anything domestic. Kinda figured you didn’t even know where the kitchen was.”

Cara chuckled. “Yeah let’s hope you don’t get food poisoning. Or real poisoning. Who knows what she put in those?”

The other girls that hadn’t said anything snickered along with Ella and Cara, eying the muffins as if they were tiny bombs about to go off. And suddenly Audrey just felt more tired than anything else. Sure she could stand here and trade barbs with them but really, what would be the point? Half of them would disappear from her life when school was over and the rest would fade into the background since they weren’t in the inner circle. If stress caused her sleepwalking letting these harpies get to her would probably just make things worse.

Rolling her eyes she just…walked away. Screw them. 

Gil would always appreciate yummy food.

She was rounding the building towards a stone archway that lead inside when a hand gently grasped her elbow, pulling her to a stop. “What?”

Jay seemed amused. “So you make me dessert and then just leave with it. Pretty rude.”

Audrey balked. “Excuse me? I tried to give them to you but your sycophants had other ideas. Besides aren’t you worried I spiked them with—I don’t know—nightshade or something?”

He leaned an impressive bicep against the side of the building. “Where would you even _get_ nightshade?” She huffed and he continued. “Look the others are just, well I don’t know what they are but I think it’s cool you made something for me. No one ever has before. Can I try one?”

Glancing down to the basket, she nodded and held it out to him. “They’re all yours so…”

Excitedly he plucked out the biggest one and took a huge bite, doing a double take at the taste. “Did you seriously bake these?”

_Geeze._ “Yes I one hundred percent made them. Believe it or not but I’m actually a pretty good cook. When I was younger my mom and I cooked together a lot. It was one of our things.”

“Audrey these are incredible!” He took the basket from her and counted how many were inside. “I’m so gonna need you to make me more in the future.”

Her cheeks heated with delight. “I—okay. Um Jay…” His eyes met hers at the sound of his name and she sighed. “About this morning…What you did for me was—it was remarkable. You risked your life to save the girl who once upon a time, seriously tried to hurt you and your closest friends. You could have died helping me and I—I don’t take something like that lightly. I know a couple of dumb muffins don’t—”

“I don’t think they’re dumb,” he said warmly. “They’re delicious. No one has ever cared enough to make something just for _me_, food or otherwise. And honestly Audrey what you did when you had the scepter doesn’t define you who are as a person. It took coming to Auradon to teach me that. Besides you’re not a robot. You’re a person with feelings and I think a lot of us forgot that because you were ‘against’ us.”

“I was a horrible person,” she muttered. “I was spoiled and stuck up and I refused to give any of you a real chance. My Grammy constantly whispering in my ear didn’t help but I guess that’s just another excuse. I really am sorry for the way I acted back then. And for the…stone thing.”

“Apology accepted.” Arching a brow and realizing a few people were lingering to watch them converse, he took hold of her wrist and tugged her into a small alcove. “None of us were gonna hold that against you though. Like Mal said good and bad; nothing is that black and white anymore. Everyone is more shades of gray. Well mostly everyone. Pretty sure her mom is like, midnight black.”

She giggled and watched as he ate another of her muffins, pleased he liked them. “So…saving my life made you even more popular amongst the female population. You’re welcome.”

He laughed. “Well I mean that’s why I did it. For the adulation of the ladies.”

“Ooh I see how it is. Thanks.”

“C’mon Audrey, I wasn’t about to let anything bad happen to you.”

“I…” Speechless, she fiddled with one of her bracelets to gather her scattered thoughts. Anything of substance that she could say darted just out of reach. 

Jay had the audacity to smirk. “Wow haven’t seen that face since we first met.”

_Oh no. What is happening?_ “You’re an asshole.” He laughed again and she decided to get out while she was still moderately ahead. Not to mention Cara and the others were now watching them. “Looks like your fan club is waiting for you. Suppose I should let you get back to them. I’m happy you like the muffins. And I really am thankful for what you did for me.”

Jay spared a glance over his shoulder at the girls before his eyes settled on her, sweeping over her in a way that made butterflies dance in her stomach. _Why_ did he fluster her so badly when hardly anyone or anything else did? She bit her bottom lip and his eyes tracked the movement, his own threatening to morph into a smile as if he knew something she didn’t.

_Yup. Asshole._

“I’ll come find you later,” he said after a minute. “No naps until then.”

“Oh shut up!” she snickered and gave him a shove, palms pressing into his hard chest.

Jay made a dramatic show of chomping into another muffin before strutting away, letting himself be enveloped by Cara and the rest.

Audrey let her head thump back to the building, smile still very much in place. Once Chad had called Jay a hothead and while that might have been the case in the very beginning, that wasn’t it anymore. However was defending your friends even considered the behavior of a hothead or just a guy protecting those he cared about? In actuality Jay was a sweetheart. Like a puppy that only chewed your shoes because it got bored when you weren’t around.

In any case he was happy with her gift and that’s all that mattered. Whipping up a few more for him—and Gil—wouldn’t be hard. Really she’d take any chance to disappear to fairy cottage for some alone time these days. With a bit of pep in her step she tossed her ponytail and waltzed inside, feeling pretty good about the course for the rest of the day.

-+-

By late afternoon Audrey had made extremely good headway on Mal’s cheat sheet which was now more like a cheat color coded binder. But not something too wordy or overpowering since that defeated the purpose of having a cheat sheet. She’d been interrupted a few times by people showing up to her door to ask how she was doing and most appeared to really care, or at least they pretended well. As she’d feared someone had leaked it to the press and while they weren’t on school grounds—yet—she’d received a few calls about it.

Why couldn’t they just accept _no comment_?

In order to prove she wasn’t hiding she left her room for a snack, eating it in the cafeteria alone while doodling random shapes in her notebook. She was on her way to the library when she noticed Ben and Jay walking side by side, heads together as they were deep in conversation. Idly she wondered what they were talking about; maybe Ben was going to give Jay some type of medal for saving her. He deserved it.

Auradon Prep had a massive library filled with thousands of books and state of the art computers. The former Queen Belle had designed it herself, saying she wanted a place where people would have fun learning and reading about far off places. Audrey used to hide in the stacks when she needed a breather.

Climbing up the spiral staircase to the second level, she disappeared into the section that dealt with royal diplomacy only to find Uma and Harry sitting on the carpeted floor, backs slouched against a sturdy wooden shelf.

“Well well if it isn’t the delectable Audrey,” Harry said noticing her first. “What brings you here on this fine day?”

“Hi guys.” She gave a little wave. “Hope I’m not intruding.”

“It’s a free country.” Uma continued flipping through the book in her lap. “Though thought you’d be taking it easy after what happened this morning.”

“I did. Took a break from my classes and…did other stuff,” Audrey said. “Now I’m attempting to figure out the rest of my life.”

Harry gestured to the floor. “Pull up a swath if you like. Happy you didn’t plummet to your death, love.”

Audrey sat down, smoothing her dress over her knees. “Thanks. I’m glad Jay was there or I probably wouldn’t be here talking to you.”

Uma arched a brow. “What did you mean by the rest of your life? Aren’t you like rich and gonna be a Queen someday?”

“Yes and yes,” Audrey chuckled faintly. “Of Auroria. But I—I want to _do_ something you know? I could just coast by on my status but after the whole scepter _thing_ my priorities have shifted. I want to prove I’m not still some selfish airhead who’s only worth is the guy she’s dating.”

“Anyone who thinks that should be shot out of a canon,” Uma replied matter of fact. “From what I’ve heard handling that scepter isn’t something to scoff at. Takes a strong mind and all that.”

“You mastered the magic extremely well.” Harry grinned. “Beast Ben was a thing of beauty.”

Uma snorted at his dumb joke but fixed him with a fond look, rolling her eyes when he kissed her temple. “Anyway so what do you wanna do?”

_Isn’t that the million dollar question?_ “I have no clue. At this point I’m not even sure about what I’m good at. It’s like I woke up one day and I just—I had no skills.”

Uma tilted her head to the side. “That meet and greet you threw for the new VK kids was pretty fun. And educational but I won’t hold that against you.”

Audrey hummed. With so many new students anxiously wanting to attend Auradon Prep and Ben having his hands full dealing with what bringing down the barrier brought, she’d planned a student meet and greet day so the VKs could meet potential teachers and learn their way around the school. Everyone had been shocked she even cared but that just made her want everything to be the best success it could be. Thankfully it was a triumph. The incoming VKs got a taste of what life would be like in Auradon and the teachers got to plan a curriculum that would benefit each student’s strengths.

“I did have fun putting all of the details in order,” she admitted. “Stuff most people would probably hate to deal with. In the past I planned a lot of the parties at Auradon. Ben’s birthday parties and dinners for visiting nobles. I even had this scrapbook of pictures and things I’d collected over the years that I was going to use when it was time to plan my wedding.”

“Why not just do that then?” Uma suggested. “Plan parties but like professionally. People pay Evie to design clothes so make them pay you to plan their boring ass dinners or whatever.”

“You could make a killin’,” Harry mused. “I’ll come to every single one and make my special punch.”

“I…do have an idea for something else dealing with villains and Auradon.” Audrey bounced in place a little. “Not just the kids this time but everyone. I was thinking a carnival, and there would be games and rides and food. Just something fun to bring us all together and help with any left over tension.”

Uma smiled. “Oh yeah we’d definitely go to that. You should do it.”

_I should do it. I should totally do it. I’m good at it and I enjoy it._ “Oh my god Uma you are a genius!” Squealing she launched herself at Uma and gave her a big hug, much to Uma’s chagrin. “I’ll make sure to have a special pirate booth for the both of you! I gotta go talk to Ben about this!”

Hopping up, Audrey sprinted downstairs and out of the library as fast at her white kitten heels would allow. For the first time in a long time she didn’t feel a sense of dread when she thought about her future. It wouldn’t be easy—she’d have to prove that she was worth hiring, and that meant getting actual planning under her belt for a resume—but even the idea of trying didn’t make her want to wallow in dread. Now more than ever she needed to play to her strengths and having an eye for detail had always been one of them.

All she needed was a chance and as bad as it sounded, she _could_ guilt trip Ben into giving her one.

_There is so much to do though,_ she thought to herself. _I’ll need business cards and a place I can work from. And more notebooks and perhaps even an assistant! I should ask Evie how she got her business of the ground._

_Then again…_

Stalling on the concrete steps leading to the walkway, she glanced around at all of the students and faculty milling about. These were the same people she’d cursed and terrorized, would they really want _her_ planning happy moments in their life? Slivers of doubt tickled the back of her neck and she slumped against a railing, folding her arms across her chest. Not to mention her family probably wouldn’t approve anyway.

“I shouldn’t even bother…”

“Bother what?” Jane asked walking up. “Oh! How’s your foot? That was…a lot of blood. I thought I was going to pass out.”

“It’s fine, Jane. Your mom used magic to heal it,” she said sadly. “I’ll buy you another sash.”

Jane waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re okay. Though you look pretty sad. What’s wrong?”

“Would you let me plan a party for you?” Audrey blurted out. “If there was a party you wanted but didn’t have time to plan or just didn’t have the inclination, would you let me do it?”

“I—sure.” Jane arched a dark eyebrow. “Long as you took my tastes into consideration.”

“Really? Even after what I did at your birthday party?”

“That was…scary but you’re not that person anymore. And you’ve apologized. Besides I—it’s not like I haven’t done my share of bad things or have you forgotten who ruined Ben’s coronation and let Maleficent into Auradon?”

“Well. Yeah you did do that.”

“I did. Yet they still had me plan the cotillion. So yes I would totally let you plan a party for me because you’ve planned awesome parties. Why? Do you have something in mind?”

“I—I was thinking of maybe trying to make a career out of it,” Audrey revealed. “Like a professional party planner. Auradon is always throwing balls and luncheons and it’s not like Mal couldn’t use the help. But I don’t know if people would want _me_ doing _that_.”

Jane squeezed her shoulder. “I think you should go for it. Some people might turn you down and that’s okay. But others will recognize your talent and be willing to give you a chance.”

Audrey smiled and pulled Jane in for a hug. “You’re the best, Jane. I hope you’ll let me help plan your wedding to Carlos one day.”

“My—what?!”

Laughing at her expression, Audrey patted her arm and headed off in search of Ben. He had to be on campus somewhere; perhaps in his office? It certainly wouldn’t hurt to look.

She was jogging across the classically manicured grounds and swerving towards a building when a body fell in step beside her from seemingly nowhere. Startled she drew up short, ready to use her purse as a weapon if need be.

Jay grinned and raised both hands in a placating surrender. “Whoa princess! I come in peace.”

Audrey snorted. “Next time I’m hitting you anyway. If you’re here for more muffins I don’t have any. You’ll have to wait until I can get back to the cottage to whip up a batch.”

“Actually…” He offered his arm and after a suspicious moment, she took it. “There is something I want to ask you.”

Slowly she began to walk with him. “…okay. What’s up?”

“I’ve been thinking and you and I should go out,” he said lightly. “Like on a date. It’d be fun.

She stared at him, eyes impossibly wide. “Excuse me? Are—are you asking me out?”

He nodded. “I am. Do you want to go out on a date with me?”

_…_ “I’m really confused right now. Why would you want to go out with _me_? You have a fan club a mile long and none of them are…” _A complete mess right now_.

Jay stopped and took both of her hands in his, the dark leather of his gloves smooth and cool. “Hey I get the timing might not be perfect but that doesn’t change the fact that yes I want to go out with you.”

Audrey kept her eyes on the ground. It was just easier that way. “Why? Because I baked you muffins?”

He chuckled. “No because…I like you. You’re smart and funny and gorgeous, and you call me on my bullshit which is pretty refreshing.” She opened her mouth to response but he kept talking. “And yes you turned me to stone but I don’t care. Ben doesn’t care that Mal spelled him that one time and Evie doesn’t care that Doug let peer pressure get to him back during Family Day.”

“Mal actually spelled Ben?”

“It’s a long story. One I’ll tell you if you go out with me.”

Warring voices in her head were screaming different things. One saying it was an obvious trick because no one like Jay would have feelings for her, not after what she’d done to him. It just didn’t really make sense but maybe that’s because she was still looking at the world as if there was just good and bad. Years and years of being on the _right side_—because the Isle was the bad side—meant she was held to a high standard where one didn’t step out of line. Now that she had she couldn’t help but drown in the shame of it, of knowing she’d let everyone down by tumbling off her pedestal. With that in mind, well, why would Jay want damaged goods?

The other however was reminding her not to be so hard on herself. That the VKs had proved redemption wasn’t just a pretty word in a storybook. It could honestly happen and was even deserved sometimes. After all of the drama of dating Ben and being shoehorned into a certain box, the thought of going out on a date with Jay was both exhilarating and terrifying. He was unpredictable and a bit brash, and his smug smile had a way of rendering her speechless. But he also didn’t expect her to be perfect. He’d seen her at her worst and yet still wanted to be around her.

And she’d be lying if she said she’d never thought about it—about him. About the people they could have been to each other had her grandmother stopped prying and pushing.

She…_supposed_…there was still time to find out.

“You can’t wear the hat.”

“Is that a yes?” He swung her arms from side to side, already grinning.

She laughed. “Yes it’s a yes. But you can’t wear the hat.”

He faux sighed. “You drive a hard bargain but I accept your terms. I’ll swing by your dorm tomorrow at 6:30 and—”

Audrey flicked his vest. “Um can I plan it? I…have some ideas.”

Jay arched a brow but nodded. “Sure. Knock yourself out.”

She squealed.


	3. Eyes Opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos & comments. :) Happy you're enjoying this as much as I am.

Chapter Three: Eyes Opened

The next day classes passed for Audrey in a bit of a blur. She paid as much attention as she was able but it was hard considering she could only seem to focus on two things; her upcoming date with Jay and talking to Ben about her brilliant party planning idea. Technically both should go off without a hitch but she’d learned perfection wasn’t always a guarantee, especially not for her. Old Audrey would have made sure that all of the strings she pulled moved fluidly and in order; she would not have tolerated a single toe out of line. But that sort of need to constantly be flawless had just coiled tighter and tighter around her chest until she’d been all but suffocating. The expectations of others had filled her lungs and spilled over into her heart, churning and bubbling like thick wax, hardening into a tough shell. A shell that now boasted several broken pieces thanks to the scepter.

Still she was animated for the first time in a long time about something that had nothing to do with Ben or their supposed fairytale life together. The last time she could remember being excited—as in honestly excited— for anything happening in Auradon, it had been the idea of planning her official engagement party to Ben. She’d thought long and hard about the color scheme and what food they should serve, and who should be invited. Naturally she’d wanted it to be a huge spectacle so that she would end up the envy of every girl there. After watching him propose to Mal she’d angrily thought—or perhaps even _vowed_—to never find joy in anything again. _That_ would show them.

_I was a bit of an idiot…_

Chuckling, she slammed her locker closed and leaned against it, hugging her pink purse to her chest. Dates with Ben had been rather sedate affairs usually used to push some type of propaganda for the good of Auradon. Cameras were always involved and Audrey always found herself sitting a certain way or eating a certain way so that they got their perfect photo op. She and Ben made idle chit chat and when it was over; he’d kiss her cheek and walk her back to their town car. Nothing about it was terrible but now that she was looking at things from the outside, she could see the holes. The places where fun and humor had slowly seeped out and been replaced by boredom and routine.

For such a long time she and Ben had coasted while she was none the wiser. Or maybe more likely she’d wanted to live in denial because the truth was a bomb that would explode her perfectly crafted…everything.

_I don’t want fake with Jay. I want us to really get to know each other. I hope he likes my idea—I’m sure it’s not as_ thrilling _as he’s used to but it should be fun._

“What am I going to wear?” she asked aloud. “And should I set up the date first or talk to Ben?”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she spotted Uma walking quickly towards the front of the school and before she realized what she was doing, she was hurrying to catch up to her. “Uma! Hey!”

Uma didn’t acknowledge her with a greeting but she did slow down a little. “Need something?”

Audrey shrugged. “No. Just—you look like a woman on a mission. Is something wrong?”

Uma huffed. “Depends. Do you think Ben appointing me as his royal Isle liaison is wrong? Because I think it’s insane.”

Audrey blinked. “Actually it—it makes sense to me. You love the Isle and you know just as much about it as the other VKs. I hear you even went back to make things better knowing the barrier was going to be closed for good. The people trust you so having you speak for them is like a no brainer.”

“I don’t know anything about diplomacy. If I can’t use my fists to fix the problem I try to push it off a plank,” Uma said with a grin. “Something tells me I can’t do that this time when someone gives me lip.”

“Well in my experience being a diplomat is about listening first and foremost. Then you try to find some common ground about what you _can_ do versus what they _want_ you to do.” Audrey explained lightly. “Like if they want fifty barrels of apples but you know that’s not possible, you could offer twenty barrels of apples and maybe fifteen barrels of bananas and peaches. That way they’ll feel like you’re honestly trying.”

“I thought you said you didn’t have any skills.” Uma gently punched her shoulder. “You seem to know a lot about _this_.” 

“Heh I don’t know if information I’ll never need to put into practical use counts as a skill.” Audrey bit the inside of her cheek. “Besides think of all the stuff I haven’t been able to retain because of royal crap. Like higher maths.”

Uma snickered. “Still thanks for the advice. Snobbyness aside you probably would have been a decent Queen.”

Audrey smiled, fingers idly toying with her colorful bracelets. “Thanks. So um, is that where you are headed? The Isle?”

Nodding, Uma rubbed the back of her neck. “I want to see for myself how things are progressing or not before…” She trailed off. “Whatever. I’m walking so there isn’t any fanfare. I want to look around and then get back here so I can—I don’t know—write a report or something.”

Suddenly Audrey found herself with a fascinating idea. She’d _never_ been to the Isle before, had never wanted to set foot on any of that ground but now the prospect of seeing it for herself held a kind of appeal she couldn’t explain. _And_ it meant she could pick up something for Jay. Something he would enjoy on their date. “Can I come with you?”

Naturally Uma was surprised by her request. “You wanna come with me to the Isle? You?”

_Well when you put it like that…_ “I do. I have an ulterior motive but I also have a good eye for diplomatic situations. That could really help you out. And…” Digging into her purse, she pulled out a tiny white notebook and ink pen with a feathery end. “I’m prepared to take notes.”

Snorting out a low laugh, Uma shook her head. “What’s your motive then? Why do you wanna see the Isle?”

Audrey wet her lips. Being honest with anyone else—especially in her vulnerable state—was a real gamble but she felt like she could trust Uma for whatever reason. Not to mention she was a lot easier to talk than anyone else in Auradon, except for perhaps Jane. “Jay…asked me on a date and I said yes.”

“The date’s on the Isle?”

“No, no. I actually have to set it up but I—well I mean he lived on the Isle for many years and while I know it wasn’t great, surely there is something he might miss about it. Like a favorite food I could give him to show I’m…that I was thinking about him.”

Uma’s brows lifted towards her hairline but she appeared amused. “You and Jay…I can see it. You’re alive and female so obviously you’re his type.” Audrey’s expression shattered so she hurried to add, “Hey I’m just messing with you, okay? Yeah he’s a flirt but he’s not a man whore. Honestly he’s a pretty good guy. When he decides to have your back it’s for life.”

_Does he have my back? He did say he’d never let anything happen to me._ “I don’t know why he asked me out. He said it’s because I’m smart and pretty, and that I call him on his bullshit. But any girl at Auradon Prep would probably do the same thing if he wanted. Though we almost—we almost connected deeper but then my Grammy suggested I take some time away to _get myself together_. You know the story of what happened when I got back.”

By now the school was out of sight and they were trekking down the road to where the glittering wire of the bridge to the Isle was sparkling in the sunlight. Uma’s black boots thumped on the concrete, the different baubles she wore jiggling with every step. “So you like him?” she inquired after a moment. “This didn’t just come out of the blue? Or because he saved you?”

Audrey thought about Jay’s crooked little smile and how while rough around the edges, he had the best heart of anyone she’d ever known. Even in the beginning when he’d been battering others on the Tourney field or walking around like he owned the place, there’d been honor to him. Frozen at Ben’s coronation and only able to watch from the sidelines, she could remember him taking on a dragon transformed Maleficent because it was the right thing to do. When she’d decided to dance with him at the party afterwards it was because she’d sort of…had her eyes opened.

“Granted I didn’t really give him a chance when he first got here, but I thought I was in a steady relationship. And I thought he and the others were up to something which technically I wasn’t wrong about. But it wasn’t like I didn’t notice him. Most girls did.” She tucked strands of long dark hair behind her ear. “I suppose without all of the distractions it’s easier to focus on how attractive I found him when we first met, and subsequent times afterwards. Him saving my life didn’t suddenly make me like him but it didn’t hurt.”

Being the perceptive person that she was, Uma knew there was more. “Go on.”

“I didn’t know you did girl talk.”

Uma snickered. “Normally I don’t. With Gil and Harry there wasn’t much call for it but it’s not like I’m against it. Besides you _obviously_ need someone to get all of this out too, and I guess I feel a bit sorry for you. You’re like a bird that flew into a window and now has to chill in a box until you’re feeling better.”

The sound Audrey let out was a mix between a snort and a gasp but she didn’t have it in her to be offended. Uma had always been blunt and honestly it was one of the things Audrey liked about her. She constantly knew where she stood with her and it was so refreshing. “Um thanks, I think?”

Uma winked at her. “No problem. So you were saying?”

_I can’t really remember the last time I had girl talk that wasn’t just me bragging about future Queen stuff. This is nice._ “I think Jay and I could have ended up like Jane and Carlos had my Grammy not interfered. We spent the night of Ben’s coronation dancing and just having a good time. I was still a little miffed over Mal in general but it all seemed so small compared to the music and the lights. Maleficent had been defeated by the very people who’d come from her neighborhood. So you know maybe they weren’t so terrible after all.”

Humming, Uma folded her arms across her dark green dress. “What happened?”

Audrey sighed deeply. “My grandmother happened. Like a day or so after the coronation she went back to bad mouthing everything to do with the Isle but especially the VKs. She said trusting them would be stupid and that I’d be an idiot to let Mal take what should be mine by birth. Needless to say I got in my head about everything and, well, you know the result.”

“Sounds like your grandmother is a real piece of work. I can relate. My mom has never treated me more than anything as her employee. After the barrier came down and I told her I was moving to Auradon to help with the incoming VKs, her first question was _but who’s gonna run the shop?_ I’d been outside looking for a way to get everyone off the Isle for months and she didn’t care. Hell I wonder if she even knew I was gone.”

“Wow that’s horrible.”

“It is what it is. I’ve never felt sorry for myself and I’m not gonna start now. So many villains are still stuck in the past and while I _get it_, I also wanna focus on my future.”

“I want to do that too! Grammy _will not_ take kindly to my party planner idea but I’m going to push forward with it no matter what.”

“And how will she take you hooking up with the son of Jafar?”

“Hah oh she will hit the ceiling. I mean at least he’s not the _son_ of Maleficent but he’s still a VK. Maybe if he were a Prince VK…”

As they reached the bridge itself Uma stopped and put her hands on her small hips. She peeped down at calm clear blue waters and then up to the thick spiral white cable that locked everything into place. “Not for nothing but Ben should really think about putting some railings on this thing. I don’t mind the water but the drop wouldn’t be pretty.”

Audrey chuckled. “You’re not wrong. You should bring it up to him.” 

Uma made a _meh_ face and started across the bridge. “C’mon Princess. Time for your first taste of the Isle.”

Swallowing nervously, Audrey rolled her shoulders back and followed Uma. She wasn’t sure why she was nervous considering the Isle wasn’t the cesspool of debauchery that it once was. However the butterflies in her stomach fluttered rapidly though she forced them down. There was nothing to worry about. No one would throw fruit at her because she was from Auradon. Technically she was kind of the reason the barrier had been brought down in the first place. Or at least the catalyst that led to it.

_How many times in the past did I glance out my window and frown at the dark cloud hanging over the Isle? How many times did I wave it off and think they were getting what they deserved? I don’t regret thinking some people belonged there because some did. But conditions could have been better. Livable. I wonder why King Father Beast didn’t even_ try _to keep things from turning into squalor? Was being nearly destitute a part of their punishment?_

_Was going hungry as well?_

The giant red _NO ENTRY_ and _KEEP OUT_ signs had been torn down the very next day following the release of the barrier. Leaving them up made no sense with people now allowed the option of coming and going as they pleased. Without the fog of doom and gloom hanging over it, the Isle actually looked like a quaint sea side town from afar. The houses still blended together and on top of each other, but Ben was steadily working to make it more habitable. Tearing down condemned buildings and renovating the ones that could be saved.

“Home sweet home,” Uma said once they were on the other side. “It’s looking a lot better. The weird smells seem to be disappearing so that’s good. Gotta say I wasn’t sure Ben would keep his word when it came to this place but he’s actually acting like he’s King of here too.”

“Ben has his many, many flaws but he does care about people,” Audrey replied with wide eyes as she took everything in. “He’ll keep his word. Of course now if he tries to back out you can just beat him up until he complies.”

That idea made Uma grin widely. “I’d do it too. Alright let’s look around and talk to a few people. You should be fine but keep your purse close and don’t wander off. Old habits die hard for some, ya know?”

_Right._ “I hear you. Let’s get started.”

For the next two hours Audrey and Uma visited Uma’s old haunts and talked to people about reconstruction efforts. Audrey took meticulous notes and attempted to help anyway she could, answering the political side of questions while also assuring that no one on the Isle would be forgotten ever again. She wasn’t surprised that Islians appeared to like and trust Ben more than his father. Getting engaged to Mal probably helped them warm up to him as well.

_I stick out here like a sore thumb. A pastel wearing sore thumb. No wonder the VKs were almost feral when they arrived in Auradon. Even with the changes there is still a lawless quality in the air._

_Two different worlds…_

“I’ll get right on that Mother Gothel,” Uma replied as she swerved out of an open doorway. “More variety of plants. Got it.” Rolling her big brown eyes, she poked Audrey in the shoulder. “So I’m pretty much done here. We can go get your special Jay gift if you want.”

She said it in a sing song voice that made Audrey blush pink. “Do you know what I should pick up?”

Uma grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. “I have an idea. We never had much here but we got lucky sometimes depending on who was doing what. Mom’s chip shop does well because she’s a decent cook. Lots of people went to Jafar’s shop for odds and ends. And if you wanted to get from one side of the Isle to the other, the Coachman’s taxi service was the fastest way to travel.” She turned down a side street, pushing hanging laundry out of her way. “Whenever Jay had extra money from stealing or whatever, he would spend it on food. There for starters.”

Following in the direction Uma was pointing; Audrey took in the square building with mismatched painted walls and big green windows. Over the door hung a black sign with fading red letters proclaiming _Frollo’s Creperie_. “Sweets. That’s not too surprising.”

“I’ll go to the shop and get a serving of what else he liked. Do you think you can find your way back to the bridge?”

_Can’t get lost on an island, right?_ “Yes. I’ll meet you there. Oh! Here let me pay for—”

Waving a hand, Uma walked off. “Don’t worry about it. I owe you one for helping me today.”

Smoothing down the pleats in her skirt, Audrey smiled and entered the store. From the outside it wasn’t much but inside smelled quite heavenly. Several shoddy counters were lined with different desserts; muffins and cupcakes and pies. There was even a three tier cake sitting off by itself covered in white icing. From a back room came the sounds of machines whirring and someone whistling, of pots and pans clanking.

“Hello?”

“Ah!” A pale thin reedy man in an elaborate hat hurried from the back, grinning at the sight of her. “So sorry my dear but I didn’t hear you come in.”

“It’s alright.” Audrey clasped her hands together in front of her. “I’m—”

“Oh I know who you are. Everyone on the Isle knows who Princess Audrey is.” He eased behind the counter with the rusty cash register, his eyes traveling from her head to her feet and back again. “What you did was quite the scandal if highly enjoyable from over here. However I suppose had you not turned against Auradon and needed Hades’ assistance the barrier would be up to this day. In any case I am Claude Frollo. What brings you to my humble confectionery?”

“Well I was told that Jay liked to shop here. Jafar’s son? Would you happen to remember anything he was fond of?” she asked slowly.

Claude tapped at his high bony cheekbone in thought. “Jafar’s son has always been partial to my spinach, basil and mushroom crepes. Fresh fruit was not a luxury we were permitted but we were able to grow our own vegetables. I think he found them the right amount of tart and sweet.”

To Audrey they sounded blah but different tastes and all that. “Would it be too much trouble to get four? I want to surprise him with them.”

Claude’s creepy smile returned. “You’re in luck. I have a dozen but I could spare four for someone so…lovely.”

Audrey resisted the urge to wrap her arms around her chest, instead forcing a smile and pretending to focus on the cake. She’d never felt skeeved out before; if men in Auradon thought about you lustfully they at least had the decency to hide it. Claude however was projecting like a megaphone and it was making her very uncomfortable. “Thank you,” she replied to fill the silence. “I’m sure he’ll love them.”

“Mm. Now that the barrier is gone I am excited to try new recipes with the deliveries we have coming in.” He pulled a paper box from a shelf and opened it. “Cherries and apples. Succulent strawberries just…bursting with delicious juices. I bet having lived in Auradon for so long you’ve probably had many strawberries past those pretty lips.”

“Actually I’m allergic,” she lied. “I eat one and blow up like a balloon.”

“What a shame!” he exclaimed. “But there are always cherries. A beauty like you must love cherries.”

_No wonder Esmeralda wanted to push him off a tower._ “Um how much do I owe you?”

Claude put four wonderfully smelling crepes into the simple white box and tied down the lid. “I think twenty is a fair price.”

Not in the mood to barter, Audrey yanked twenty dollars out of her purse and gave it to him. He made sure his long fingers brushed her knuckles as he took the money, sending an unpleasant shiver down her spine. “Thank you. Bye.” She was out the shop with her purchase before he could blink.

_Jay better like these or I might smother him with them. Now to find Uma._

-+-

“Audrey. Is everything alright?”

Entering Ben’s office, Audrey closed the door behind her and settled into one of the comfortable brown leather chairs. The space hadn’t changed much since Beast used it; the same books on the perfectly made shelves as were the decorations he’d favored. Odd vases of silver and gold sitting beside a bronze lion, a lamp that would have been more at home anywhere else and blue pillows with the Auradon crest nestled in the padded window seat. When they were younger Ben would sit in his father’s too big chair and issue proclamations like _only candy for dinner_ or _only Audrey could wear pink_.

Those memories seemed like they were from a lifetime ago. 

Smiling at his concern, she picked up the filled tea cup on the small yet ornate side table and took a sip. “I’m fine but I do need to talk to you.”

He nodded and sat down behind his desk. “Of course. What’s on your mind?”

_Okay I can do this. King or not he’s just Ben._ “Well as you know since our broken engagement I’ve been sort of floundering. I—so much of my life was about being your Queen and when it was clear _that_ wasn’t going to happen it was like having several thick rugs pulled out from under me. All of a sudden I was rudderless, in a tiny boat out in the middle of the sea. I had no compass.”

“I’m so sorry Audrey,” he said softly. “I should have—I should have thought harder about how all of this would affect you. I should have remembered that even though we were betrothed all of our lives, you were also my best friend.”

“Yeah. Sometimes I think having Mal be replaced as the one you confided in was worse than being replaced as your Queen. We used to talk about everything and then she showed up and…it was all about her. And it wasn’t even gradual.”

“I know. I guess I just assumed you’d be okay. I mean you kissed Chad at the game and—I know now that I was just seeing what I wanted to see. I _wanted_ you to be okay so I never checked if you weren’t.”

Audrey twisted her ring tighter around her finger, flashes of spelling out Mal’s name drifting behind her eyes. She’d been absolutely crushed after that and latched onto Chad because he’d been the only one who cared. “I wasn’t. To most it was you trading up and taking out the snobby trash. But to me it was losing everything.” He opened his mouth to reply but she kept talking. “But while you and Mal played a large part in helping me break, you weren’t alone in your machinations. My grandmother was there to pick up the slack.”

Ben winced, flicking strands of floppy brown hair off his forehead. “How is she now?”

She shrugged and took another sip of tea. “She’s…I’m not sure she’ll ever come to complete terms that I’m not going to be Queen of Auradon but at least on that front she’s found a bit of chill. Now however it’s suitable husband time and return home. She and my parents don’t think it’s healthy for me to remain here. I want to prove them wrong.”

“I have total faith in you,” he responded. “You’ve never let anything stop you from getting what you wanted. I’ve always admired your drive and determination.”

_Hm._ “You know Ben I really am over you proposing to Mal, and I know you’re sincere in your apologies. I didn’t come here to reopen old wounds but I am glad we talked. All of this is actually about me as a person. Not Audrey your once eventual Queen but Audrey after. Audrey 2.0.”

Ben smiled in interest. “Okay. Who is Audrey 2.0 and what does she need from me?”

Audrey chuckled, crossing her legs at the ankle. “For a while now I have been asking myself who am I if I’m not Queen of Auradon and before the scepter stuff, that question terrified me. But after a chat with Uma I figured out what I like and what I’m good at. So I wanna attempt to turn it into a career.”

Ben was naturally intrigued. “Uma’s great at getting to the bottom of issues. What did you come up with?”

“Professional party planner. I love planning parties and no one has ever complained about them being stupid. You enjoyed the ones I did for you, right?”

“I really did,” he replied genuinely. “You’ve always had an eye for detail. I know Jane could have used your help during the cotillion. Not that she didn’t do an amazing job but you know what I mean. I think you’ll be a great party planner.”

“Thank you.” Audrey slouched. “I’m glad to hear you say that because I just so happen to have an idea for a party. A sort of resume to let people know soon I’ll be open for business.”

“That doesn’t shock me at all,” he teased. “How can I help?”

“I want to throw a carnival for VKs and Auradon kids but for everyone. Things that both sides like mixed together so we can learn more about each other. There will be games, prizes, food and different rides. A Ferris wheel and maybe bumper cars, and that thing that spins so fast it pins you to the wall. Oh and something dealing with pirates—I promised Uma and Harry.”

Ben stroked a hand across his chin. “Let’s do it. Besides sounding really fun it would be another chance for all of us to come together. Celebrate our differences and similarities. And I’ll never turn down the chance to eat funnel cake.” Audrey laughed so he continued. “We’ll make sure everyone knows you planned it, and that you’re now available for others. Or will be in time. Can you hammer out the particulars and submit it in writing?”

Audrey squeaked in happiness. “I can totally do that! I can have it to you in a few days. This is going to be so wonderful! Um…maybe don’t tell my family though. I don’t need whatever they’ll throw my way. Not until I’m more settled anyway.”

“They won’t hear a peep from me.” Getting up he came around to where she sat and pulled her up into a hug. “Mal told me you’re helping her with court stuff. I know you don’t have to and no one would blame you if you didn’t, but thank you.”

_Plenty would blame me…_ “You’re welcome. I’m happy to help.” Glancing at her watch, she cursed. “Shit I gotta go!”

“Plans?” His head was tilted to the side, his expression knowingly suspicious. “Have fun.”

“Yeah…” Audrey eyed him and then left his office, making a mental note to ask about that later.

Hurrying out of the castle, she called Nicholas on her cell phone and asked him to come help her with something important; having him drive to a quiet area she’d used to study in the past. She didn’t tell him it was for a date—didn’t need _that_ getting back to her parents—but rather a get together she was hosting. If he knew the truth he didn’t say anything, instead letting himself be directed to hang twinkling white lights from a cluster of trees until they drooped like flickering icicles. 

As he took care of that she spread several blankets on the ground and used thick white votive candles in heavy glass to hold down the four corners. A few inches away (to avoid a fire hazard) she used her other supplies to set up a small triangle shaped tent with a sheer see through covering, making sure that the hanging lights brushed the peak.

It was quiet, secluded and now thoroughly romantic.

_What if it’s too much? What if he was just thinking burgers and fries and I went overboard like I tend to do? Is this even right for a first date? With Ben it was pre-arranged and we just showed up while our parents looked on. Maybe I should have just ordered a pizza and met Jay in the quad…_

“Maybe I should take it all down,” she whispered. “It’s so…”

“I think it looks lovely.” Nicholas stepped back to admire it. “Very informal. Like a lot of thought and care went into its arrangement.”

“Thank you.” She exhaled shakily. “I um, I hope the group likes it.”

Nicholas chuckled kindly. “Your Highness I have worked for your family for quite some time now. I’ve seen you grow up into the wonderful young woman that you are. I understand you’ve had a few difficulties lately and I sympathize. But I have to say…whoever warrants this type of attention should be very pleased by it. Also it is none of my business which means I don’t have to discuss it with anyone.” He bowed slightly. “I hope you have a good time.”

Audrey blinked rapidly and forced herself not to tear up. It was just so rare these days to have someone on her side, especially someone like Nicholas who’d known her for years. Everyone had an opinion on what she was or who she should be yet he just wanted her to have fun. Why couldn’t her Grammy want the same? Why couldn’t she be allowed to expand her wings like everyone else?

_I guess if I want that I’ll have to take it._ “You deserve a raise, Nicholas.” He laughed and she gave the scene one last hesitant look. “Can you take me back to school please? I need to change and get ready.”

-+-

Ten outfit changes later and Audrey had deemed all of her clothes dumb and stupid. If this was what normal girls without fiancés went through well she honestly wasn’t certain she liked it. The pressure alone had given her a headache. And it wasn’t like she needed _more_ to be stressed out about. Of course there was a more than fifty percent chance Jay wouldn’t care either way. He’d always been pretty easy going and it was no secret even on her worst day she had a great fashion sense. Hell even the scepter had picked up on that. Besides it was less about the clothes and more about the person.

“Me person or him person? Okay.” Clearing her throat she shimmied out of the white gown she’d planned to wear to Ben’s cotillion and tossed it onto the floor. She thumbed through her other outfits and finally decided on a powder blue mini dress with a soft lace overlay. It wasn’t the most expensive thing she owned or the flashiest, but she’d always liked it for some reason. “And I mean I want to be comfortable too, right? It’s a woodsy picnic.”

Slipping it on, she dropped down in front of her vanity and started on her hair and makeup. With Ben she’d had a personal stylist get her ready before dates; it had all been so artificial and she hadn’t even realized it. Had she enjoyed the food they’d eaten? Had she enjoyed the places they’d gone? Everyone said she’d love it so she supposed she had…one way or another. But now…now…

“This is real,” she said to her reflection. Her hand trembled and she closed her eyes, breathing in and out slowly through her nose. She counted to ten and gently eased down the panic attack she could feel nipping at her heels. “This is real and you want it. _You_ consented because you wanted to. And that’s okay. You’re allowed to want things. You’ve always been allowed to want things.”

_Okay._

At 6:40 a knock sounded on her door and she pushed a rose shaped clip into her hair before answering it. “You’re late.”

Jay grinned and tugged at his dark red leather jacket. “And you’re gorgeous.”

Audrey snickered; he just thought he was so smooth. And he was…or at least smoother than the guys she was used to dealing with. Since integrating more into Auradon his style hadn’t changed much, instead becoming sleeker. Still the same red and gold but darker. More refined. “Well, thank you. You look very handsome.”

He smiled and motioned to his hair in its polished man bun. “No beanie as requested. So, what do you have planned for us tonight?”

She cleared her throat. “You know if—if you wanted to like just grab a burger or whatever I’d be okay with that. I’m not as picky as I may have come off in the past.”

“There is nothing wrong with being picky. You know what you want so you go for it.” He shrugged. “Did you not have time to plan whatever it is you were gonna plan?”

“No I…” Playing with her ring, she wet her lips. “I did I just…”

Jay tilted his head to the side, expression turning gentle. “Hey…” He reached out and took her hand. “You don’t have anything to worry about. There is really no wrong way to do this. I mean unless you end up robbing me though I don’t think that’s your style. So show me what you have up your sleeve, Princess.”

Looking down at his long fingers wrapped around her own, she smiled and nodded. “Alright. I’ll even let you drive the town car.”

“Ooh I feel like I’m being spoiled already.”

Audrey laughed and they were off, stopping by the kitchens to get the pre packed picnic basket before heading outside to where the car was waiting. Usually Nicholas would be behind the wheel but she’d given him the rest of the night off. Real dates didn’t need chaperons or extra security, and they certainly didn’t need the press recording every single detail. Though of course real dates came with a set of nerves that she wasn’t used to. Sitting in the passenger seat and directing Jay where to go, Audrey was thankful that she was able to make small talk and not sound like an idiot. Before long he was parking over on the side of the road and she was leading him to their date area.

The butterflies in her stomach became more aggressive the closer they got. By the time the lights and candles were visible, she was worried that she’d either pass out or vomit. Neither would be good but the latter was probably worse.

“Audrey... _You_ did all this?” Jay stopped and took it all in, lips parted as his eyes roamed over the lights dripping from the tree branches.

“Yes. I had a little help hanging the lights but yes.” She paused. “...do you like it?”

Without replying he moved closer and dragged his fingers over the fabric of the tent, leaning so that a dangling strand of lights touched the tip of his nose. “You did all of this…for me?”

Audrey tightened her fingers around the handle of the picnic basket, feeling the wicker dig into her palms. “Yes. If it’s too much we can—”

“Too much?” He chuckled and shook his head. “It’s amazing. I can’t believe you’d go to all of this trouble for _me_. No one ever has before.”

She walked over to the blanket and sat down, smoothing her dress over her knees. “I wanted things to be…special,” she said without looking at him. The white lights were dancing in his dark eyes and across his soft skin; his smile was bright and brilliant and she didn’t know if she had it in her to stare at it head on. “I wanted you to know that I’m taking this seriously. That I—I want this date.”

Jay sat down beside her, arms resting on his bent knees. “I figured you wanted it when you accepted. You didn’t have to go to all of this trouble but I do appreciate it. I’ve seen a lot since coming to Auradon but I’m honestly surprised right now. Happily surprised.”

Audrey began to take out their food. “I’m glad.”

He reached over and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. “Did you really think I wouldn’t like this?”

At the feel of his touch, she glanced at him. “Truthfully? I wasn’t sure. All of my dates with Ben were pre planned or what have you, and we were always being watched so I wasn’t sure what natural date protocol was. I...just knew I wanted something different and personal. Something with no pressure where we could really get to know each other without other people around.”

He grinned in that perpetually flirty way he had. “Oh so you wanted me all to yourself huh?”

“Oh don’t flatter yourself!” She laughed as her face grew hot. “Yes this was for you but it was also for me. Though I doubt you want me to get into any of that past stuff. We should focus on the future.”

“I don’t mind,” he replied easily. “Besides you said you wanted us to talk. There are things I don’t know about you that I’d like to know.”

“Well…” Placing the sandwiches she’d had made onto simple white plates, she shrugged. “Not to get too deep considering this is our first date but, this is kinda my _first_ date in general. With Ben some of it was for show and I guess the other part was just out of familiarity. We were supposed to go out on dates so we did. There was no—there were no stakes. If the food happened to be wrong or there was a lull in conversation, it didn’t matter because we were betrothed to be betrothed and we’d just end up going out again anyway.”

“Makes sense. You had a safety net. There was no danger.”

“Or surprises or dissent or passion or…”

Jay chuckled. “I get it. I’m the unknown in this situation and it made you sorta batty.”

Audrey snorted. “It made me realize I’d been coasting in a dreamland for a long time with no idea I was even asleep. I thought Ben and I had the perfect relationship but it was a lie. I’m tired of lies. I’m ready for the truth. I’m ready for reality—whatever that means.”

Humming, he grabbed a sandwich and took a big bite. “This is delicious…that’s a true statement. Another true statement would be that I was into you the moment I saw you.”

_Heh…_ “I suppose I could believe that, though you also flirted with every other girl too.”

He balked. “You wouldn’t give me the time of day! Besides it’s not like I dated anyone, exclusively. Girls were into me so…ya know.”

She’d heard a few stories. “You played the field. Didn’t wish to be tied down.”

He nodded. “Exactly. It was fun to have a whole new crop of girls fawning over me.”

Arching a brow, she shook her head and started to eat. “They still fawn over you.”

“I have no control over that.”

_Like hell you don’t._ “Uh huh.”

Licking mayo off his thumb, he winked. “The point is that I’m right where I wanna be. And I think you are too.”

“I am,” she admitted slowly. “These past few months have been hard but also eye opening. At the time I thought losing Ben and the crown of Auradon were the worst things that could ever happen to me. Then the scepter called to me and I was proven wrong. If I had just accepted that things were changing we might have been here sooner.”

“We are here now.” Jay shifted close so that their shoulders were touching. “Maybe we are better for it. We’re a bit older and wiser…”

“I do feel better now. Like sleepwalking aside as a person I feel better. I feel like my life is finally _mine_.” Audrey smiled and offered him a small jug of lemonade. “Things are so different but I have choices now. My family won’t agree with all of them but oh well.”

“What’s your family like? I mean I know what your grandmother is like but what about your parents?” he inquired going for more food.

“My parents aren’t as intense as Grammy. They handle the day to day stuff while she travels on diplomatic missions with grandpa. It’d been sort of assumed she’d step down as Queen so that my mother could take over once Ben and I were properly engaged, but now I don’t know when she’ll step down,” she explained idly. “Mom is sweet and pretty understanding. She was worried about me going to Auradon Prep because of what happened to her, but eventually she relented. Daddy is what you’d expect out of a Prince and a Knight I suppose. After the scepter business they both wanted me to come home but I managed to convince them I didn’t need to run away.”

“Sounds like they love you a lot.” He wiped his hands on a dainty cloth napkin. “My dad—well I wouldn’t say he’s the opposite but…well you know the deal. Villain parents tend to care more about what you can do for them rather than the mushy stuff. I discovered I was good at stealing shit so…that was my job. _Stocking_ his shop.”

“What about your mom?”

“Took off when I was younger. I’d see her but she didn’t live with us anymore. Didn’t make much of an effort.”

“I’m sorry. That must have been rough.”

“Would it be weird if I said not really? I didn’t know any better so it was just the usual on the Isle. None of us had a two parent household. We all looked out for ourselves.”

“That explains your athletic prowess. Gotta be strong to survive. Or to one day help take down enchanted suits of armor.”

Jay snickered good-naturedly. “That too. On the Isle being able to smack heads if you had to was the difference between being messed with and being left alone. Even among villains there was a hierarchy. Early on I decided I wouldn’t be beat on or that I wouldn’t put up with anyone’s shit. If being the baddest was what it took then hey, I’d be that guy.”

Audrey gazed at him. “But you’re not that guy. Stealing aside all I have ever seen you do is stick up for your friends. In fact I—I always sort of thought you and Mal might have…”

He coughed, choking lightly on his lemonade. “Me and _Mal_?” She shrugged and he let out a wheeze. “Mal and I are like…brother and sister. I think she figured out it was better to have me on her side than against her, so I joined her in causing chaos. I’ve never had romantic feelings for her.”

_I can’t explain why hearing that makes me feel lighter but it does._ “I think I loved Ben once. And he is still a good friend. I can’t say we were ever super romantic either though. Huh.”

“I’ve gotta say a picnic under the stars and twinkling lights is pretty romantic.” His thumb brushed across her cheekbone and she shivered. He noticed and smiled. “I’m having a good time. It’s nice getting to know the real Audrey. Or the new Audrey, however you wanna define yourself.”

“The feeling is mutual. I always got the sense that you were more than some _hot head_ even before the drama.” Digging out a clear container, she plopped it down in front of him. “Still a helpless flirt though.”

“Yeah well…” He tilted his head so that his lips brushed her ear as he spoke. “I think you like that about me.”

She nearly dropped the cookies she was unwrapping. Goosebumps broke out across her skin and she bit the inside of her cheek hard to keep her composure. “Depends on who it’s for,” she said breathlessly.

Jay pressed his lips to her cheek, letting them linger. “Right now it’s only for you.”

A burst of warmth zipped through her stomach and she swallowed hard, feeling her heart begin to pound in her chest. It was strange as anything to have dated someone for years and never felt a fraction of the desire for them that she could feel creeping up on her where Jay was concerned. But Auradon wasn’t exactly about lust and longing so much as fairy tale love. Of course she hadn’t had that either so…

“Who will it be for tomorrow?” she asked, forcing herself to look at him. Into his dark brown eyes with their long dark lashes. He smelled like expensive leather and smoky pine, and if she leaned _just so_ she could kiss him. They very thought made her tingle.

“I don’t see any reason why it wouldn’t be for you. In fact all signs point to you.”

Audrey blushed and tried to remember the last time a guy had made her feel out of her depth. _Yet it’s not in a mocking way. It’s very natural…_ “Um so I—I got you something. I heard they’re your favorite.”

“More goodies?” He picked up the container she’d gestured to and opened it. “Holy shit this is calamari from Uma’s shop! How did you get this? How did you know I liked this?”

She beamed at him, proud of herself. “Uma said you’d order it when you came in sometimes. I went with her to the Isle and she was nice enough to grab some for me.”

Jay gaped at her. “_You_ went to the _Isle_ with Uma? And got me deep fried calamari?”

Nodding and thinking _in for a penny_… “And for dessert…” She presented him with the crepes.

“Frollo’s crepes.” He tapped his thumb against the lid of the box. “You willingly went into his place and got me these? The guy’s a creep. He pervs on any young woman he sees.”

_That I picked up on._ “I got in, got the food and got out.”

Jay sighed. She was about to ask if she’d done something wrong but instead found herself pulled into his strong arms for a comforting hug, her body held delicately against his as if he realized his own strength. She folded into his embrace and wrapped her arms around him, feeling safe and appreciated. _I could get used to this._

“You don’t do anything half way, do you?”

“Not when it’s important.”

He chuckled and tucked into the calamari. “Man this is so good! You know I don’t miss a lot about the Isle but not everything was shit. People got creative with the food and sometimes it turned out really nice.”

Audrey sipped her lemonade. “The Isle was an interesting place. I don’t know how it was beforehand but people seem marginally happy. Ben appointed Uma as his Isle liaison so at least their concerns will be heard by someone who wants to keep making things better.”

“That’s good,” Jay said around a mouthful of food, making her laugh. “Never saw you and Uma hanging out. Out of all the other girls on the Isle, she most gave Mal a run for her money. Uma could be hardcore and I think Mal was kinda…threatened by it. I’ll never admit that out loud though.”

“What about the other girls on the Isle?” She arched a teasing brow at him. “How many of them were your girlfriends?”

“Heh none.” He smiled. “Dating wasn’t really that big on the Isle. We just sort of…hooked up.”

Not surprising considering the general atmosphere of the Isle, but it did give her a bit of pause. Jay was obviously—well he obviously knew his way around the less than G rated parts of a relationship. He was gorgeous and witty and his whole bad boy deal had probably worked just as well on the Isle as it continued to do in Auradon. Like she’d thought earlier she’d heard a few stories about his exploits with certain cheerleaders. Girls giggling and stumbling out of bushes with leaves in their hair, grass stains on their clothes and marks on their skin. At the time she’d turned up her nose about it but now…

Now she kinda wished she’s paid more attention to the gossip.

What if she didn’t measure up? At the height of their relationship she and Ben had never did more than kiss, though sometimes his lips would venture to her neck and vice versa. It just seemed more romantic—and expected—to wait and do all of the heavy petting once they were officially engaged. There’d been plenty other things to occupy their time.

_I guess that should have been another red flag. Even Chad had wanted to make out._

_Ugh stop it Audrey, you’re getting way ahead of yourself. This is your first date. Hell he might not want a second so you’re fretting for nothing._

“I can see the wheels in your head turning, Audrey.” Jay fiddled with the red gem in his ear. “You can ask me anything you know.”

She blinked at him. “Maybe later. Anyway I heard you and Gil were gonna go traveling or something?”

He squinted at her but allowed the subject change. “We’d talked about it but after chilling here for a while, he’s decided to take some classes. Wants to expand his mind. I was gonna do a gap year but I guess I’ll head to college. I’ve got some offers to play on a few Tourney or ROAR teams; full rides. Not sure what I’d study but I’ll figure that out later.”

“I could see you going pro.”

“Eh maybe. We’ll see.”

After getting full on crepes and cookies, they’d reclined side by side back into the tent to just relax and lightly tease each other about nothing important. The conversation continued throughout the rest of the evening, flowing quite easily to the point where they both lost track of time. By the time Audrey glanced to her watch it was already ten pm.

“Oh my goodness! Have we really been out here for almost three hours?” She exclaimed sitting up.

Jay stretched. “Wow. Time flies when you’re having fun. And when you’re stuffed on amazing food.” He stood and helped her up. “What do we do about this stuff?”

Audrey took out her phone and snapped a few pictures. “I’ll have someone take it down later. Or maybe leave it up for someone else to stumble on. Maybe it’ll…bring them joy…like it did for me.”

Grinning, he offered his arm and they walked back to the car together. The ride back to Auradon Prep was quiet but comfortable, and although she wasn’t the greatest judge of these things she could say the evening had been a success. If only everything could be so…magical.

Instead of letting herself be dropped off in front of the main doors to the dorms, she’d rode with him to the garage to drop off the car. And then they’d strolled hand in hand back around to the front and inside. The main hall was silent and the lights dimmed; the golden chandelier overhead throwing shadows up the wooden staircase.

Jay came to a stop underneath it. “Well I suppose this is where we part…unless…” He wiggled his brows and she laughed. “I had a really good time tonight, Audrey. You went above and beyond for me and I—it’s not something I’m used to but I appreciated it. We should spend more time together.”

Audrey’s heart stuttered in her chest. “I’d love that. I had fun too. I wish we’d done it sooner to be honest. Per—perhaps—”

He didn’t let her finish; maybe there was no need. His gloved hands came up to caress her cheeks and then he was kissing her. Audrey gasped inaudibly and swayed into his space, curling her fingers into the material of his jacket for purchase. His mouth was warm; he tasted sweet and he kissed her unlike she’d ever been kissed before. Not overwhelming but adoring with traces of what it could be, of what _they_ could be. It caused tiny bolts of electricity to arc across her spine and when his tongue touched hers, she happily kissed him back. Crushed her breasts against him and savored the little sound he made before tangling his fingers in her hair.

When he finally pulled away it was with a nip to her bottom lip. Panting, he rested his forehead to hers and grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

She giggled faintly. “I hope so. Goodnight Jay.”

Jay kissed her hand. “Good night Audrey.”

With a tiny wave she turned and all but floated to her room, tripping inside and flopping across her bed. “Oh my god.” Honestly she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this happy. “I should put this in my diary. I should print out the pictures I took and make a scrapbook. The library is probably still open…I could use their printer right quick.”

Audrey was up and down the hall before she could talk herself out of being a complete nerd. She reached the staircase and drew up short at the sound of voices. Mal and Jay were lingering at the very bottom of the landing, boots digging grooves into the gray carpet.

“Have you been out with Audrey all this time?” Mal asked.

“Yeah.” Jay cracked a smile. “We talked for a long time and had a really nice picnic.”

“So you had fun?” She inquired and he nodded. “Good. That’s good.”

He frowned a little. “C’mon Mal not this again.”

Sighing, she shook her head. “I’m just looking out for you. You’re one of my best friends and I don’t want you to get hurt. Just…be careful around her, okay?”

Jay rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah…”

Before they could detect her, Audrey rushed back to her room and slowly shut the door. She moved on autopilot to a chair and sat down heavily, her brain feeling sticky with cobwebs. She didn’t even realize she was crying until the salt of her own tears burned her eyes. Of course Mal wouldn’t be alright with her dating Jay. Of course all that stuff about friendship and burying the hatchet was just a big ball of crap. No matter what from now on she’d always be the Princess that turned into a villain; someone even the VKs couldn’t trust.

Pain bloomed in her temple and she sniffed, toeing off her shoes. _It’s fine. I’m fine. I’ll just…focus on my new work. I’ll start planning right away. I had one night of…it’s fine._

_I’m fine._

_I am fine._


	4. Fine China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! <3

Chapter Four: Fine China

_You like a Prince, Mal? How about a Knight in shining armor? Or Knights…_

Audrey awoke violently with a strangled gasp as salt water filled her mouth and nostrils, burning the inside of her throat. She retched painfully and rolled over onto her stomach, eyes watering and lungs on fire as she tried to get her breath to cooperate. The water she’d accidentally swallowed rushed back out of her with a low gurgle and it was either let it out or choke. Confused but not stupid, she coughed and emptied the contents of her stomach, body wracked by shuddering sobs until air returned to her lungs once more. She was shaking so hard she could barely sit upright. _What…where am I?_

Wiping furiously at her wet eyes, she blinked slowly and realized that she was on the beach, her long white nightgown soaked completely through and caked with heavy clumps of dirt. There was a mass of seaweed stuck in her hair and to the side of her throat, not to mention all of the damp sand clinging to her various parts of her body. She felt utterly disgusting and disoriented, the whispers of the scepter still swirling around inside of her brain. Logically she knew it was destroyed and that it could never entice her again but that didn’t mean it hadn’t left a thin residue on her soul. One she was perhaps forced to deal with for the rest of her life. However if she kept going like _this_that probably wouldn’t be very long.

After crying herself out over Jay and his conversation with Mal, she’d studied the best she could for the upcoming quizzes that she needed to pass before throwing herself into bed. Her dreams had been dark and cloying, pushing in on her from all sides. The Queen’s crown was heavier on her head, digging into her scalp and ripping out tiny clumps of her hair. But the worst part had been catching her reflection in a piece of shattered glass. Of seeing herself gnarled and twisted, green eyes glowing so brightly they lit up the entire room. Knights and a sleeping spell hadn’t been enough to stop Mal the first time…maybe a flood would do the trick. Wash Auradon clean…

“I guess that explains the beach,” she whispered aloud. “Shit. What’s next a pit?”

The sun was barely up over the horizon, the morning not yet bright and full of wonder. Thankfully that meant almost everyone was still in bed besides staff or what have you. Audrey sighed and forced herself to stand on wobbly legs; at least no one would see her walk of shame back to the dorms. The _last_ thing she needed was someone being privy to her second sleepwalking incident, especially when she was doing her damndest to convince people she was fine.

_It has to be stress. But how do I get rid of it? _

_Maybe I should just go back to Auroria. I could get my business underway from there and do homeschooling with tutors._

_Maybe I should just give up. Auradon’s not mine anymore, I don’t think it ever was._

Dejected she started the trek back to school, hurrying as fast as she could through the woods so that no one would accidentally catch a glimpse of her. She was sure she looked like a mix between a drowned rat and an evil old crone, and she really didn’t want to answer any questions. Not like anyone honestly cared about her wellbeing—they would just want to sate their own curiosity. Get some salacious gossip to spread around.

Peeping out from behind a set of high bushes, she made sure the area was clear before rushing bare-foot across the manicured lawn towards the front entrance.

“Audrey?”

At the sound of her name her legs locked and she tripped forward, grabbing a tiny hedge near King Father Beast’s statue to save herself from face planting into a flower bed. _Why is the universe against me??_ Shaking her head, she slapped away the helping hand when it reached for her elbow. “I’m fine.”

Jay—because _of course_—it was Jay appeared dubious. He was in his Tourney practice uniform. “You—what happened to you? Why are you all wet and in your nightgown?”

“I—”

“Wait…did you sleep walk again?” His expression changed from bewilderment to concern. “Where were you? What happened? Do you need—”

“Just stop it Jay!” she exclaimed. “Okay just, just stop it. I don’t need help, especially from you.” Without waiting for a reply she bolted inside the building and up the stairs, nightgown tangling around her ankles.

“Audrey!” Jay was right behind her. “Hey! Hey wait a second! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong!” she lied. “I just want a nice shower and to be left alone.”

“Left alone? What—hey hey.” Gently he grabbed a thick handful of material of her gown and it was either stop or get an embarrassing rip. “Look what’s going on? I thought after last night you’d realized you could talk to me about anything.”

Exhausted, Audrey chuckled lowly and turned to face him. “Can I? You want me to reveal all my deep dark secrets so that you can run back to Mal and tell her? So that all of you can have a good laugh about it?”

He frowned. “Run and tell Mal; what? I’d never do that. Why would you even say something like that?”

She swallowed hard, tears clouding her big brown eyes for the second time. “I heard—I heard you and Mal talking last night. I heard her _warning_ you about me.”

Jay blinked in surprise. “Audrey—”

Not in the mood for excuses, she sighed. “Look I—I get it. I messed up and did terrible things but my apologies have been nothing but sincere. I don’t want to _hurt_ anyone ever again and it—it’s not fair for Mal or anyone else to never let it go. She’s not innocent either but no one seems to care anymore. And no one gives Uma any grief. So why am I being singled out?”

“Audrey it’s not like that,” he replied and reached for her, but she shied away. “What you heard Mal saying…”

“I just wanna get through these next few months. I just want to pretend to be normal if I can’t actually _be_ normal.” She sniffed as the tears continued to flow. “I wanted—well I thought _we_ wanted but I suppose it doesn’t matter. Not anymore. Mal doesn’t trust me and you value her opinion too much to…” _To pick me_ she didn’t say but wanted to. “So just…go back to what you were doing or who you were doing and I’ll keep to myself. I’ll make sure not to bother any of you again.”

“Audrey…”

“Just go away, Jay.”

Audrey fumbled with the knob to her door and pushed it open, nearly falling in her haste to get inside. She closed it without looking back, feeling a sense of sad relief as his receding footsteps signaled his exit. _Well there you go…_

It hurt to think she’d missed out on something wonderful with Jay but it wasn’t like anything she’d said to him had been a lie. From day one it was clear he and Mal had a special bond. While not romantic it was deep and he was always willing to do whatever it took to protect her as well as Evie and Carlos. If Mal didn’t want them together then eventually he’d do what Mal wanted. It was inevitable. He’d find someone with far less baggage, someone Mal deemed worthy. Better to get hurt now than stick around and end up hurt once she was in too deep.

“Fuck!” She shouted and went about yanking off her wet clothes. Having ill feelings towards Mal was exactly what she didn’t want post scepter. Besides the fact that she had to be on her best behavior, she just wanted to move the hell on. “No more drama. Heh.”

_Whatever_.

On autopilot she trudged to the bathroom and climbed into the shower, letting the water get as hot as she could take it. Standing underneath the spray she let it wash away the salt and sand and sad tears. She wouldn’t have Jay but it wasn’t like her life was over. The idea to be a professional party planner was still in the works and she would do _anything_ to make sure it was a success, especially now. Just because most of Auradon coupled up like swans didn’t mean she was lacking for being by herself. And while others would spurn her Ally and Gil and perhaps even Uma never would. Also she was young; she had her whole life to find an actual prince charming. Contrary to what Auradon seemed to believe you weren’t a crazy cat lady if you didn’t know your true love by the time you hit sixteen.

Though she had sort of wasted those years on Ben.

_Shame though…I really liked Jay…_

_…a brief moment of happiness…_

Audrey scrubbed herself clean and washed her hair until it shined before turning her face up to the water to just exist for a few moments. Twice now she’d sleep walked into a dangerous situation. The third could be the charm and while maybe a small part of her didn’t want to be anymore, the rest of her did. Perhaps talking to the school therapist wasn’t a bad idea. Mr. Cricket usually dealt with easier subjects but if anyone could handle a total life crisis it would be him. Best of all he was unfailingly kind and she really needed to not be judged right now.

After her shower was done and she was dry, she donned her pretty soft pink armor for the day and made sure she was totally polished before leaving her room. Classes were in full swing and people were milling about but no one appeared any wiser about her recent ordeal. Not really in the mood to be droned to after such a vicious wake up call, she collected a few assignments from the classes she was behind in and begged off citing a terrible headache.

And then she escaped to a quiet corner of the library to work in peace.

The schoolwork was easy and after about an hour she’d moved on to getting her business started. It was actually something that brought her joy.

“Alright for the carnival I need to figure out what budget Ben is going to give me and then how to ultimately get more,” she mused to herself. “We’ll need food and prizes for the booths. Oh and people to work the booths which should be easy…lots of people need work or extra income these days. Especially people from the Isle.”

Humming she jotted down notes in her notebook and glanced outside the wide square window, watching as a Doug walked by. _He helps Evie with her work, he probably knows a lot about numbers and figures and stuff._

“Doug!”

She leapt to her feet and jogged out of the glass doors leading towards the garden. “Doug!”

Doug stopped and waved at her. “Hey Audrey. What’s up?”

She wet her lips as she approached him. _It’s just Doug. He’s always been nice._ “Hi Doug. I was wondering if I could pick your brain about something.”

He shrugged and fussed with his sweater. “Sure. Though can we walk and talk? I have to get to Evie’s. She’s got a massive order to get out by the weekend and she needs my help.”

Audrey bit the inside of her cheek and gestured for him to start walking. She didn’t have any interest in running into any of the VKs but Evie had never been cruel even while a part of Mal’s original plan to take over Auradon. Spraying Chad in the face with magical mace notwithstanding—most would say he’d had it coming. “Doug, was it hard to get Evie’s designing business under way?”

“Not really. She had tons of designs already sketched up before coming here and once she started making clothes for a few people, others came calling pretty quickly. We thought asking people to pay would turn them off but, turns out people don’t mind paying for quality,” he said happily. “And it helped that the media got involved I think.”

_I could invite reporters to the carnival…_ “Yeah I could see how that would. To be honest I decided what I want to do after graduation but like Evie I don’t wanna wait that long. I figured I could get things up and running now and then continue through college if I decide to go. And since you helped her with _Evie’s 4 Hearts_ I was hoping you could help me to.”

Doug nodded, blonde ponytail bouncing. “I don’t mind doing what I can. So…what’s your grand idea?”

She chuckled. “I’m going to be a professional party planner. In fact Ben is letting me put together a carnival for everyone and I’m hoping that if I do a good job, other people will ask me to plan stuff for them to. I’m just a little fuzzy on the logistics I guess.”

“Ah you need a me.” He grinned and cut across the lawn. “You know who loves spreadsheets and accounting about as much as I do? Uncle Doc’s son Doc the 2nd. He’s always said he finds that kind of work relaxing. I bet if you asked him for help he would jump at the chance. And it would be a good way to get his dad off his back.”

“Oh does Doc want him to follow in the family business or something?”

“Kinda. He wants him to be an actual doctor but Docs—as we call him—faints at the sight of blood.”

“I can see how that would put a damper on his surgical dreams. Though he could always be like a General Practioner.”

“He doesn’t like to be around sick people either.”

Audrey laughed, drawing up short as Evie’s cottage came into view. Absently she twisted her ring until it pinched her finger. “Um…”

Doug looked at her and sensing her resistance, put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “C’mon. Evie probably has some good ideas too for you.”

Nodding she followed him inside, through the cozily decorated living room with the big gray suede couch and out into the area designated to actually making the clothes that Evie was famous for. Rolls of different colored fabric were dotted around. On the walls were sketches of several outfits the VKs had already worn. And underneath them were racks of finished gowns ready to be sent to their owners. The space was bright with natural light from the many windows; it exuded a sort of contentedness that Evie probably found extremely inspiring.

Sitting on a cushioned ottoman in front of a headless mannequin, Evie was sticking pins in the hem of the green dress the mannequin currently wore. Her face brightened at the sight of Doug. “Hey! I’m almost finished with Princess Tiana’s dress I just need—oh! Audrey hi!” She popped up and pulled Audrey into the room. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Audrey blinked. “You are?”

Evie brandished her tape. “Yes now I can get your measurements. Stand on the platform please.”

Bemused Audrey dropped her bag to the floor and moved to comply. “Sure.” _I wonder does she know about my date with Jay? She’d probably bring it up if she did._

Doug pulled out his laptop and sat down at the wooden table. “Audrey wants to start her own business and she’s come to us for advice.”

“Ooh I’m intrigued.” Evie smiled. “What is it?”

“Professional party planner,” Audrey replied slowly. “Basically people pay me to plan stuff they don’t want to plan or have time for.”

“That’s such an awesome idea,” Evie responded without a hint of insincerity. “Not to mention more parties means more people needing outfits. But yeah Audrey that sounds great for you. You’ve always struck me as someone who is good with details and putting things together.”

“Thanks. I do like planning—it’s pretty relaxing to be honest. Like when I focus on what food there needs to be or how many chairs, it’s like I can feel my blood pressure settling.” Audrey tucked strands of hair dark brown hair behind both ears. “It’s why I think I could do this and make money at it.”

“I told her to ask Docs for help,” Doug chimed in. “No way he’ll turn down the chance to power point.”

Evie giggled. “He’s not wrong.”

Audrey lifted her arms when instructed. “I’m gonna talk to him today then. Ben has already given me the go ahead to plan a carnival where everyone is invited so getting that down would be good. I think like shops in town could have booths of food; they could consider it free advertising while also getting paid with what the sell. And there has to be a Ferris wheel—a huge one—where when you reach the top you can see all of Auradon. That would look so pretty at night.”

“And be very romantic.” Doug grinned, his cheeks slightly pink.

Evie hummed. “I agree.” She paused. “You know Audrey this idea sounds really cool. I’m certain you’re going to have success with it. I was nervous about designing at first…I didn’t think anyone from Auradon would care to be dressed by the Evil Queen’s daughter. Girls were coming to Mal to spell their hair and it sort of made me feel, I don’t know, unnecessary. Like I was the stylist…not her. But then after I made her gown for Ben’s coronation everything changed. Now I am a successful businesswoman and you will be too after this carnival blows everyone away.”

“Thank you, Evie I really appreciate the vote of confidence.” 

“Just being honest. Now…let’s talk ruffles!”

-+-

By the time Audrey left Evie’s cottage it was well into the afternoon and her stomach was grumbling loudly, reminding her that she’d skipped lunch to keep bouncing ideas around with Evie and Doug. She’d heard that Evie had become the peacemaker, that she’d tried several times to get Uma and Mal to be friendlier when the scepter business was going on but it was nice to know it was true. Though to be honest Evie had never been the type of wicked that Mal was; wanting a handsome Prince to solve your problems was sort of Auradon bred. Her going after Chad because of his title was exactly something an Auradon girl would do.

Audrey liked Evie however, and no matter her relationship with Mal going forward she hoped she and Evie could be better friends. And she was excited to see the final product of the gown that was being made for her.

After turning in the assignments she’d completed earlier and grabbed a tasty wrapped plate from the cafeteria, she set off in search of Docs. It was a bit peculiar that she hadn’t seen any of the usual suspects but she supposed Ben was busy with kingly duties and Jane was busy with couple stuff. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to see Jay—just a glimpse—but then she figured perhaps it was for the best. Seeing him with another girl wouldn’t make her feel any better about the situation.

In any case it didn’t take her long to find Docs; he was stuffed away in the computer lab and concentrating intently on some video game. His glasses had slipped down to the tip of his nose and he was frowning, bringing up a hand to rake through his dirty blonde hair when a low explosion sounded. The family resemblance to Doug was definitely there.

Waiting patiently so as not to make his character die or what have you, Audrey crept closer when he let out a _c’mon!_ and cleared her throat. Even so he was quite startled. “Oh! Princess! I—I mean Audrey! I—I mean…”

She smiled. “It’s okay, Docs. Audrey is just fine. I hope I’m not interrupting or anything.”

He sighed and gestured to the computer. “No I just died. _Flyin’ like Flynn Rider_ is a lot harder in the upper levels. My guy missed a branch and plummeted to his death.”

“I’m sorry,” she said slowly. “But I guess that means you have a moment to talk? I have a serious question for you.”

“You want to talk to me?” he inquired. “Wow. Okay what about?”

Audrey grabbed a nearby chair and say down. “I’m starting my own party planning business and Doug swore _you’re_ the guy I need to help me. He said you’re pretty amazing with numbers and stuff.”

Docs puffed up at the praise. “I do like any type of math, and I did create a program that automatically sorts figures by like business, petty cash, that sort of thing.” He nodded. “I’d be glad to help you!”

She clapped. “Great! So Ben has already given me the go ahead to host a carnival and I want it to be incredible. I want people to see it and immediately want me to plan their things.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun. You know I’m sure my Uncles know some people who wouldn’t mind volunteering their time to make booths and stuff. And I could keep track of your spending and make sure you don’t go too overboard. I think a little can be allowed.” He closed out of the game and stuck a flash drive into the usb port. “I’ll get started on price checking a couple of things for you—you know like port o potty rental and you can email me when you have more details ironed out. Like what games we should focus on, excreta. My email is on the school website…people often come to me for tech support.”

“Docs you are the best!” She grabbed his shoulder and gave him a little shake. “Thank you so much for agreeing to help me.”

“Hey thanks for asking. It’ll be nice to have a project to focus on. Oh! Do you have a name for your business yet?”

_Crap._ “Not yet but I’ll have one before the carnival is actually under way.”

“Cool. I’ll look into places that do bulk business cards for fair prices when you’re settled.” Smiling, he righted his glasses and got to work. “This is going to be great.”

_I really hope so._

Leaving Docs to it, Audrey took her food outside to the quad and perched at a yellow picnic table to eat. Her mind was buzzing like a beehive; things were really starting to come together. If it all went to plan she’d start getting clients after the carnival…and if not maybe Ben would need her assistance. She had no issues working for the crown…as long as she didn’t have to work one on one with Mal.

_We can work out of fairy cottage for now. I can rearrange the living room into a small office for Docs and myself. Maybe I should look into expanding. Adding an extra room shouldn’t cost too much and I bet mom would pay for it if I gave her a good excuse. Upgrading and renovating so that it lasts for a long time would probably work._

_I’ll fire off a quick text to her about it later._

Currently needing her attention; a name. What in the world was she going to call her fledging business? Audrey’s Party Planning was way too bland. It needed to be something fun but also professional. She wasn’t married to the idea of her name being front and center either.

_Perhaps I should put that on the back burner and make a list of restaurants whose catering services I’d like to make use of. Who makes the best funnel cake? And we’ll need hot dogs and burgers, oh and soft pretzels. Stuff that is easy to walk around with. I bet I could also get some yummy stuff from The Briar Rose._

Audrey finished her food and tossed her trash before fetching her pink laptop from her locker. She wandered a little aimlessly for a few before deciding to go to her room to get some more research down. Once inside she kicked off her heels and put her rings inside of her jewelry box. She gathered up her long silky dark brown hair and secured it in a ponytail, her eyes catching on the pictures sitting on her mantle and bed side tables.

“Okay.”

Cracking her knuckles, she fished an ornate shoe box out of her closet and carefully began the task of removing her photos from their solid gold frames. Most were of her and Ben, and since that chapter of her life was over she no longer wanted them to be the first thing she saw in the mornings. Ben was her friend and he would always be her friend, but the people in those pictures didn’t exist anymore. She’d keep the one of them as kids though just because it was adorable.

“Oops can’t forget about you.” She snickered and grabbed the one in her window seat. “Ah and you two either.” Down came the ones on her pretty shelves. “Huh…I had too many pictures of Ben. I wonder did he have any of me. Ah, well.”

The box was put into the very back of the closet and surprisingly she felt lighter. Ready for new memories and new pictures.

_Knock! Knock!_

_I wonder who that could be?_ “Docs did you—” It wasn’t Doc on the other side of the door. It was Jay.

“Hey,” he said hesitantly. “Can I come in?”

Her first reaction was to shut the door in his face, but instead she stepped to the side and let him in. He just looked so serious and dejected. “What can I do for you? I thought we said everything there was to say this morning.”

Jay’s boots thumped on her hardwood floors. He shrugged out of his jacket and draped it across one of her pastel blue chairs, the angry yellow snake decal out of place in the otherwise serene space. “Not really. You said some things and I wanted to argue but it was clear you needed time to yourself. So I gave you that. Now I’m hoping I can clear the air.”

Audrey moved over to her loveseat and sat down. “What’s there to clear? I know what I heard.”

He nodded and sat down beside her, angling his body towards her. “You’re right. You did hear Mal tell me to be careful around you because she didn’t want me to get hurt. But it’s not how you think. Not entirely.”

_Right._ “Then how is it? Warning your friend to stay away from someone can’t really be taken any other way. Unless they want you for themselves and that is obviously not the case here.”

Jay ran his fingers through his hair. “Audrey we all know that you’ve been through a lot. And not just because of the scepter or what Mal did when we first got here, but also the pressures to be perfect all the time. We didn’t see it—maybe we didn’t want to. Maybe it was easier to paint you as the bad guy because—because we wanted to be _good_ for once.” He sighed. “When Mal told me to be careful it wasn’t just for _me_. Before when I told her I was going to ask you out, she asked me if it was a good idea. She knows my track record with girls better than anyone and she didn’t think I should…make you another grain of sand in the hourglass if you catch my meaning.”

Audrey blushed. “Of course.”

“Right. She told me I should leave you alone unless I was serious about seeing what we could be to each other. ‘Cause obviously you didn’t need anyone else stressing you out or getting your hopes up or using you,” he explained. “Ben said something to the same effect…”

_Guess that explains what they were talking about when I saw them the other day._ “I’m not a fine piece of china you know. I’m a lot stronger than I look.”

“I know,” he replied with a small smile. “But it wasn’t about your strength, it was about intentions. Mine. I’ve never had a serious girlfriend, never wanted one. And I know it’s cliché but you’re different. Always have been. You’re a real ball buster and I dig it.” Audrey chuckled despite herself so he continued. “Fact is Ben and Mal did a shitty thing to you. They hurt you and pretended otherwise for a long time. Until you lashed out with your pain. You’re not the first person to do it and you won’t be the last.”

“Jay,” she whispered. “I don’t know about any of this. Maybe we are too different.”

“Opposites attract,” he quipped. “I’m not Ben. I _see_ you and honestly after our first date I want to see a lot more.”

“Oh I’ll bet,” she replied and he threw his head back with a laugh. “So, what? Mal wanted you to be careful for your sake and my own?”

“Basically. She doesn’t think you’re going to spell me or anything like that.” He shrugged. “I mean with my track record am I _really_ the kinda guy you should be getting involved with? Probably not but here I am anyway. I _really_ like you Audrey and it drove me crazy today thinking of you hurting because of me.”

“What if Mal doesn’t approve?”

“Mal isn’t my boss or my mom. She’s a friend who offers advice and I can take it or leave it. In the end she just wants me to be happy...which is why I am here talking to you. Honestly you did more for me to make our date special than most have done for me my entire life. You made _me_ feel special and I want to do the same thing for you.”

Audrey huffed but she didn’t feel irritated. In fact she was the opposite. Jay had actually sought her out to clear the air and he was way more sincere than Ben had ever been. He—he _cared_ about her feelings not because he was supposed to or was obligated to but…just because.

Because he liked her. _Her._ Not the Princess of Auroria or once future Queen of Auradon. Just Audrey.

_Damn…_

With a little laugh she closed the distance between them and kissed him. He grinned and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. “So am I forgiven?” he asked against her lips.

“Shut up,” she mumbled cupping his cheeks. “Before I change my mind.”

Jay snickered, giving her a squeeze. “Yes ma’am.” And then he kissed her again.

His lips were velvety soft and although it was only their second kiss, she already knew she wanted there to be many more. She needed more of him. More of his warmth and his tenderness and his playfulness. Unlike with Ben and Chad, Jay caused a heady sense of anticipation to build inside of her; a spark that grew brighter and brighter like the flame leading to a firework. She wasn’t too certain what happened when it finally exploded but she knew she wanted it. Truly wanted it as herself and not who the world told her she was. It was exhilarating to kiss someone and know they were happily kissing you back without any ulterior motive. Well…maybe a few but good ones.

Besides all that Jay was just a really good kisser.

Audrey blissfully sighed and melted against him, tangling a hand into his long hair. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t wanted to touch it before now. Just as suspected it was soft and silky.

“So,” Jay murmured as his mouth brushed across her jaw to her earlobe where he gave it a little nibble, the sensation causing her to tightly press her thighs together. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hm?”

He smirked and patted her knee. “It’s about this morning. You sleepwalked again, didn’t you?”

“Yeah I did.” Pouting she rested her head to his shoulder. “I woke up on the beach with salt water up my nose. It wasn’t pleasant.”

“Was it because of the Mal stuff?” he asked. “It was, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe a little. I had another dream about the scepter though I was really happy before I overheard you guys. I’m thinking about talking to Mr. Cricket… If I have some form of PTSD I’m sure he’ll be able to help me.”

“I think so too. I’m sorry again for hyping up your stress levels. If you ever need any help mellowing out you can come to me.”

“Hey misunderstandings happen. And even though Mal and I are on better terms, there might always be some tension there. Our families have too much history for there not to be. I’m just glad you cared enough to tell me what was really going on. That you still wanted to be with me. I promise to talk to you in the future if I feel…overwhelmed.”

“Good. I might not know what to say to make everything better but I’m a good listener and I’ll always be honest with you.” Jay arched a brow. “Also why did you think I was Docs earlier? Not to change the subject but…”

Audrey giggled in amusement. “Oh right you don’t know yet. Well I decided what I want to do with my life and it’s plan parties, professionally. Ben already gave me the go ahead to do a carnival for everyone from here and the Isle and Docs is helping me get the details in order. There is going to be games and food and rides. Especially a Ferris wheel. I will set something on fire if I can’t find one.”

He snorted. “Charming but I like it. You’re going to be amazing at it. And if you don’t save me a ride on this Ferris wheel I’m going to be really bummed.”

“You’re probably the only person brave enough to ride with me anyway. Everyone else might be scared that I’ll push them out. Well except for Chad.”

Jay rolled his eyes. “Hey I have an idea. Why don’t we order takeout for dinner and I’ll be the input from the Isle. I know the kinda shit most from there would get a kick out of. So noodles? Hot noodles.” Slipping one arm under her knees and the other around her back he stood, picking her up as he went. 

Audrey grasped his shoulders for purchase and grinned widely. “You’re not cute.”

“I’m a little cute.” He walked over and sat her on the side of her bed. “In fact I bet if I asked you out on a second date you’d say yes.”

Naturally she would. “Are you asking?”

He grinned. “I am. But this time I get to pick what we do.”

“Then the answer is yes. But no hiking. Or swimming.”

Snickering he took out his cell phone and started ordering food. Audrey watched him and exhaled deeply, dragging her toes in random shapes on the floor. All things considered this was not a bad way to end an evening. Dinner with a cute boy without any prerequisites, just a normal sort of thing that normal people did. In the past such a thing would have made her turn up her nose but surprisingly she liked it.

She liked this quiet, cozy time they were about to have.

_Grammy would have a fit if she knew about this. ‘Alone in your room with a VK boy! Audrey what were you thinking? What if he made advances toward you?’_

Biting her bottom lip, her gaze drifted to Jay’s bare biceps. _That wouldn’t be the worst thing… Not now but…sometime. Maybe._

“Why are you looking at me with a dreamy look on your face? Do I make you think dreamy thoughts?” Jay having ordered slipped his phone back into his pocket and meandered closer to her. “I have that effect on girls.”

Audrey poked him in the chest. “Yeah well try to have less from now on.”

He snickered. “Don’t worry I only have eyes for you. Though this does mean you have to cheer _extra hard_ for me during our upcoming Tourney championship against Sherwood Forest. And _when_ we win you have to run up and kiss me afterwards.”

“Oh you—you want to be public?”

“Of course. Do you not want that?” He tilted his head to the side.

“No I do! I just…your reputation might suffer when people find out. Cara and Ella will be just beside themselves with worry. What if I’m poisoning you with nightshade lipstick?” She pressed a hand to her heart. 

“That’s rough but it’s a chance I’m willing to take because I really like kissing you,” he said with a dramatic sigh. “And you know Audrey not as many people are as skittish around you now as you think. Cara and the others are the only ones who’ve…had things to say. I think most people just want you to be okay.”

_That’s a nice thought._ “With any luck I will be. I have to say though…” She swung her legs around and perched on her knees on the soft mattress so that she was more or less level with him. And then she kissed the corner of his lips. “I’m doing pretty okay right now.”

Jay hugged her tightly against him. “I’m glad.”


	5. Brighter Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hi! :)

Chapter Five: Brighter Days

As cliché as it sounded, Audrey found herself honestly happy for the first time in quite a while. It was odd because she was pretty sure she’d been happy with Ben—at least it had _felt_ like happiness—but now she wondered if it hadn’t been a sort of soft complacency. Like when you achieve a goal and you feel as if you’ve done a good job. Being with Ben meant solidifying her place as the future Queen of Auradon; the goal everyone told her to strive for. It wasn’t wrong to say she’d felt like a total failure having lost that but she supposed it didn’t matter anymore. Whatever twisted emotions swirled within her back then were shadows compared to what she was experiencing now.

The past few days had been so…mellow and normal but that’s what also made them kinda magical. She went to class and conferred with Docs about her business, and spent time with Jay. They didn’t do much beyond hang out around the various points on campus, but she couldn’t deny the smile she was often left with when they parted ways. And he promised their second date was forthcoming and that she would like it. Though she reckoned they could just sit in the gardens doing nothing and she’d still have a great time because she was with him.

He was just so…_sweet_.

Not a word she would have ever thought she’d be assigning to someone from the Isle but it was the truth. Jay had the kindest eyes of anyone she’d ever known, and when he looked at her she felt so _seen_. Not as a Princess or former villain but just as herself. When she thought back to their dance and how things could have continued from that point had outside interference not slithered in, she grew sad. Maybe they wouldn’t have ended up together but what if they had? What if being with Jay kept her in check and stopped the scepter from having any influence over her? Surely she wouldn’t have been lamenting all she’d lost with him by her side…

_A guy doesn’t automatically fix what’s broken but his support probably would have helped. Having one person in my corner would have been better than feeling utterly abandoned and alone._

However, the past was the past and she wanted to focus full steam ahead on the future. Right now that meant figuring out a name for her business _and_ getting the carnival fully under way. She’d already secured a place for it; a wide field within walking distance from town where Queen Mother Belle used to go to read in peace. Workers were already out there cutting the grass and digging up any stubborn roots that might be lying around. Word of the carnival itself was starting to slowly spread and while most seemed totally pumped at the idea, a few were skeptical that _she_ could pull it off. She couldn’t wait to prove them wrong and make them all eat crow.

_This would go easier with an assistant though. But who in the world could I even look to? I mean Ally is a good friend so I know she would say yes but I’m not sure I trust her when it comes to numbers and spreadsheets. She could just as well forget to order the food or something. Maybe Docs has some ideas of someone I can talk to._

Chuckling, she made her way around the side of the school and up the stone steps to where her blue locker sat amidst the many others. She hummed lightly to herself as she ticked in the combination and pulled the door opening, blinking at the gold piece of paper laying on top of her notebooks. Picking it up, she flipped it open and silently read the note.

_Just want you to know that I’m thinking about you…and that you look smoking hot in that dress. Xo –Jay_

Audrey blushed and bit her bottom lip, feeling like the silly schoolgirl she was arguably supposed to be. Getting a letter in her locker wasn’t something new but she hadn’t figured Jay was the type. He was much more in your face, though she was quickly learning there was more to him than meets the eye. Knowing that he was thinking about her when they weren’t together made butterflies swirl in her stomach. She’d missed that; the anticipation of nice things. Not to mention being actually courted and pursued. With Ben she’d been more or less a sure thing because of their history together, so he hadn’t really needed to make much of an effort. He’d done nice things for her of course but this just hit her differently.

Probably because Jay didn’t have to do it. It wasn’t like she expected anything, and some days she wasn’t certain she deserved anything. And while Jay had made it clear what his talk about Mal had truly been about, that tiny seed of doubt still rolled around in Audrey’s brain. Mal had already torpedoed one of her relationships—more if you counted how others in Auradon viewed her now—so who’s to say she wouldn’t go after another? This time she wouldn’t need magic or spells…just her words. Just the friendly advice one friend gave to another.

_No I shouldn’t think that way. Jay is his own person; he’s always done what he wants and that isn’t likely to change. He’s with you because he wants to be…he won’t be easily swayed._

Smiling down at the note again, she tucked it safely into her pocket until later when she could press it between the protected pages of her diary. “Maybe I should write him one too,” she said aloud. “His locker isn’t that far from mine. I could slip it in on my way to the library.”

She nodded and fetched a pen from her bag before ripping a sheet of pink paper from her notebook. It was rose scented and she wagered he’d most likely get a kick out of that. _You’re cute when you’re being thoughtful. Don’t let that go to your head. Xx – Audrey_

“My don’t you look happy?”

Audrey jumped and let out a little squeak, pen skidding towards the bottom of her paper. _At least I can tear that part off_, she thought to herself. 

“Ally! One of these days you are going to give someone a heart attack if you keep sneaking up on them like that!”

Ally just smiled and twirled to the side of her so that she could lean against the lockers. “Sorry. Maybe I will look into getting shoes that keep more noise. Anyway what are you doing?”

Audrey shrugged. “Nothing. Switching books out of my locker and all that.”

Ally hummed, big blue eyes squinting contemplatively. “And writing little notes that make you smile. It’s nothing to be ashamed of; I like that you’re smiling again.”

Ducking her head, Audrey made a face. “How is it that one day you wore mismatched socks but something like _this_ doesn’t get pass you?”

Her friend laughed. “This is more interesting than silly old socks. So…things must be going well between you and Jay. I’m glad.”

_How…_ “How do you know about Jay and I? We haven’t—we haven’t had our official debut as a couple yet.”

Ally grinned. “I am very observant. Besides it’s obvious that he likes you. When we were all chatting the other day he couldn’t take his eyes off you. And he made _you_ blush so I figured there was a spark there. Happy to see I was right.”

Audrey snorted playfully. “Instead of searching out odd artifacts you could always be an investigative reporter one day.” Pushing her locker closed, she sighed. “We had the most amazing date, Al. I mean I planned the logistics but the conversation and just…being there with him… He’s so…”

“Charming?” Ally supplied and Audrey nodded. “Mm he really is. A lot of the girls here think so. Jordan really thinks so.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Audrey refused to think about Genie’s daughter and how she may or may not feel about Jay. “Yes he has more than a few admirers, I’m very aware. Cara, Ella—basically the entire cheerleading squad just to name a few.”

“Yes. And yet you’re the only one he’s ever actually asked out on a date,” Ally replied in a sing song voice. “I think you two go well together. Isn’t it funny that all of the original VKs are dating Auradon people? Mal and Ben, Carlos and Jane, Evie and Doug and now you and Jay. I should date a VK-er.”

_!!!_ “Well…Gil is single,” Audrey responded as off handedly as she could. “He’s very sweet. “

As she idly examined the ends of her long blonde hair, Ally tilted her head from side to side. “Gil. I like his arms but I haven’t had a chance to tell him yet. I should do that the next time I see him.”

Audrey grinned. “You really should, I think he’d appreciate it. Oh and bring him some of those tiny cakes you love too.”

“Yes.” Ally snickered happily. “Is it true you’re planning a carnival?”

“I am. The location is already set. Just have to get the rides down and the food. And games.”

“Yay I love carnivals! Please tell me there will be tea cup rides.”

“I will find you tea cup rides or call the whole thing off.”

“I know you’re kidding but thanks. My, Audrey you have a lot going on these days. More so than when you were with Ben but it works for you. I think you wouldn’t have been happy being Queen. Too stifling.”

_That is news to me._ Truthfully Audrey had assumed once she was Queen she would have continued her cause to make Auradon as amazing as it could be, just on a higher level. Beast had done wonders with the reformation and uniting of the kingdoms but there was always room for improvement. For example, he didn’t often get out amongst the people unless there was some big to do. Which was fine since it wasn’t like the people of Auradon had any grievances anyway. But she was still going to suggest to Ben that he be more…approachable. Go out for the sake of going out.

_Though now I can see how that would have become boring. So many rules to follow and protocol to adhere to. I don’t have to do any of that now._ “Hm I guess I never thought of it that way.”

“You’re too smart to be in anyone’s shadow.” Ally gripped her hands and gave them a comforting squeeze. 

Suddenly overcome with emotion, Audrey pulled her in for a tight hug. Usually people would tell her how lucky she was to be with Ben, or how lucky she was to _have_ Ben. She’d never heard him voice it the other way around and at the time she hadn’t cared. Now however she was starting to realize she was wonderful in her own right. Bit by bit but that was still something, wasn’t it?

Ally smoothed down her white shirt and pointed off into the distant. “I have to go find tiny cakes. Bye!”

Audrey laughed and waved after her. “Places to be. Speaking of which…” 

Exhaling deeply, she steeled herself for the next part of her afternoon and headed off, making sure to stop by Jay’s locker to drop off her note. Once that was done she entered the dormitory and bounced up the stairs, winding around sharp corners until she came to Mal’s room. Before she could talk herself out of it she knocked on the door and put on her best _everything is fine_ smile.

“Audrey, hey come on in.” Mal opened the door and waved her inside. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” Audrey strolled in and looked around, brown eyes falling onto the glass case where a disgruntled looking green lizard lounged on a small chair. _Oh dear. Maleficent._ “I um, I brought this for you.” She handed over a thick purple binder with color coded tabs. “It should help you with all of the diplomatic stuff. I also added a few tidbits like formal greetings and there is a section on proper gifts to give.”

Mal blinked and took the binder, slowly flipping through the first few pages. “Wow Audrey this is amazing! You didn’t have to do all of this. I would have been happy with scribbles on a post it.”

Audrey clasped her hands in front of her. “My Grammy always said if you’re going to do something, do it right. Don’t half ass it as Grandpa would chime in much to her chagrin. You’re going to be Queen of Auradon so you should have the right stuff on hand.”

Mal hummed, flopping down on the foot of her bed. “I bet this stuff came easy to you huh?”

Wetting her lips, Audrey slowly sat down beside her much like prey getting too close to a hunter. “Kinda. I studied up because one day I will be Queen of Auroria so it all went hand in hand. And I wanted to be the best and help Ben anyway I could so…”

“I know it probably means less than nothing coming from me but you would have been a good Queen,” Mal said slowly. “You certainly wouldn’t be having to play catch up.”

“You’ll be fine. Apparently no one cares anymore if you make a mistake or whatever.” Audrey thought back to the gaffs Mal had made. She’d _spit out_ her host’s food on tv and yet no one had uttered a peep. _I once used the wrong fork for salad while dining with Ben and his parents, and heard about it for a month afterwards._ “Auradon is loosening up and that’s a good thing. Besides everyone likes you so if you trip on the red carpet they’ll probably find it endearing.”

Mal snickered. “Yeah.” Sitting the binder aside, she cleared her throat. “I’m grateful for your help though. I get this isn’t easy for you. There is so much bad blood between not only us but our families as well. I wasn’t the best when I came to Auradon and that left a lasting impression on you. If I could take back some of the stuff I did I would in a heartbeat.”

Audrey twisted her ring around her finger. “Honestly? It is what it is at this point I think. You hurt me and I hurt you; I think that makes us even. Once upon a time I was devastated that I’d lost Ben and the crown but now I—well everyday I’m seeing more and more that losing those things isn’t the end of the world. In fact, it’s kinda the beginning of my new world.” She chanced a real smile. “A new world that I’m enjoying. It’s not one hundred  
percent—I did nearly sleep walk off a cliff—but I’d say at least sixty.”

“Sixty is good.” Mal’s smile was genuine. “Does…that sixty…have anything to do with a certain beanie wearing guy we both know?” Audrey gaped in surprise and Mal chuckled. “Um don’t get mad but he told me that you overheard us talking after your date. I’m so sorry Audrey I—I wasn’t trying to warn Jay away from you.”

_Kinda sounded like it._ “He told me you were telling him to be careful for my sake too.”

Mal groaned and reached for a fluffy blue pillow, pulling it into her lap. “I get that it sounds like crap considering what I’ve done, but it’s _because_ of what I’ve done that I just want everything to be smooth from here on out. Jay is an amazing friend and I would do anything for him, but I won’t lie and say his track record with girls hasn’t been spotty. Like he’s never been mean or anything but up front with them, but he’s also never been serious either. So when he told me that he wanted to ask you out I wondered if it was a good idea.” She sighed. “You’d already been through so much… I figured if he wasn’t gonna be serious he should leave you alone.”

“I get it.” Audrey nibbled on her bottom lip, fingers twisting at the fabric of her pale pink dress. “You didn’t want either of us to get hurt. It just sounded differently from where I was standing.”

“I’ll bet. You know when you were under the scepter’s influence I almost couldn’t believe it. Even knowing what it does to people; how it feeds on their darkest thoughts and magnifies them to outrageous levels. My mother is the _only_ one who’s ever been able to wield that scepter, and yet there you were using it like a natural. I get now that it _wanted_ to be used. That it felt your pain and your—your heartache and it knew it could twist it into something sinister.” Mal shook her head. “And it wasn’t just because you weren’t going to be Queen. You were in _real_ pain over losing Ben too.”

Audrey squirmed. She wasn’t sure she was comfortable talking about this with Mal. “We’ve been friends for most of our lives, since we were like six or seven. We used to play together all of the time and confide in each other about everything. I truly considered him one of my best friends and that didn’t change once we started dating. It was like…an added bonus. And then you showed up and not only did I lose my boyfriend but I also lost my best friend.” Her gaze drifted to the middle distance. “I lost all my friends.”

Mal lowered her head but didn’t reply so Audrey continued. “The people of Auradon talk a lot about forgiveness and second chances but they can be the biggest hypocrites sometimes. Everyone was in such a rush to be welcoming to you and the other VKs that they didn’t think about how it would affect those of us directly involved. Ben has a very tender heart but he didn’t think twice about inviting the daughter of the woman who tried to kill my mother to hang out with us. And it’s—I’m over it but there it is. That’s my truth in all this. I know we’re not our parents and things most likely could have gone smoother if outside voices had shut up. Both parts can be true.”

“You’re right. I was so focused on doing what my mom wanted and feeling…singled out because I was Maleficent’s daughter that I never thought about it from the other side. You did such a good job of hiding how you honestly felt that I let myself believe you really _were_ spoiled rotten and only mad because you weren’t gonna be Queen. I didn’t put the pieces together until I saw your mother and grandmother crying over you when they thought you might not wake up from the sleeping spell.” Mal paused, clearing her throat. “I didn’t know the ember would sling shot the magic back onto you, but in that moment I got it. I saw firsthand all of the damage and I hated it.”

Audrey dragged her fingers through her long dark hair. “Grammy always said a lady smiles through the pain. She never breaks in public. In any case neither of us can change what’s happened, we can only push towards the future. I told Ben that I was Audrey 2.0 and every day I am figuring out more and more what that means. So far it’s planning a carnival and helping out the future Queen with her etiquette.”

“And the future Queen is extremely grateful,” Mal said with a low giggle. “She’s also excited about this carnival. Ben mentioned you have some great ideas for it. I think it’s just what everyone needs to relax and just have fun. Also as far as Jay is concerned; I think you two would be good together. I know he’s a big flirt but he’s also really loyal. He’s always had my back and I know he’ll have yours too.”

“I’ll protect him too, the best that I can anyway. Maybe I should start taking self-defense classes.”

Mal grinned. “Well if it’s a punch you want to learn to throw, I could teach you. Every girl should know how to punch someone in the face without breaking their hand.”

“While I probably won’t ever need this sort of knowledge in the practical sense, show me anyway.”

“Alright now first you want to…”

-+-

“Okay so the food booths can go here…and then right across can be the games.” Audrey switched to a red pen as she drew tiny little boxes in a neat row onto a thick sheet of blue paper. “And then to the right can be the Ferris wheel, and on the left and center we can put all of the other rides. Oh and there should be an open area just in case people want to sit and have a small picnic. Ooh that’ll be good for watching the fireworks at the end of the night.”

“There are going to be fireworks now?”

“Uma, Harry, hi!” Audrey moved some of her things to the side and motioned to the blanket. She’d been so engrossed in working on her little map that she hadn’t even heard them walk up. “Please join me.”

Uma made a face but sat down anyway, stretching her legs out in front of her. Harry flopped inelegantly down beside her and used his hook to pull one of Audrey’s papers closer so that he could take a better look. “Your little idea is coming together then?” he asked with a touch of amusement.

“It is,” Audrey replied proudly. “Tomorrow I am going to talk to store owners about food booths, and Docs told me earlier that his Uncle Happy has a ‘game guy’ who can provide games for people to play. I just have to find portable bathroom guys and ride guys.”

“Good for you, love. You’re following your dreams and all that nonsense.” Harry winked. “However Uma and I didn’t mosey over here for carnival highlights. _She_ wants to know how your date with Jay went.”

Uma socked him in the shoulder. “I…might be a bit curious to hear if things imploded. Sue me.”

Audrey grinned and toed off her pretty white heels. “We had a great time. He loved that I went all out and got special stuff for him. It was the best date I’ve ever had. It was kinda magical.”

Harry smirked. “Oh I bet it was. Jay’s always been good at _rubbing a girl’s lamp_ apparently.”

Uma snorted, pinching him on the arm. “It obviously wasn’t like that you pervert.” Then she arched a dark brow. “Was it?”

_Oh goodness._ “No! I—I mean there was a goodnight kiss but we just…talked mostly.”

Harry appeared surprised. “Really? Not even a quick tickle under your skirt? Well now…that _is_ interesting. Usually he just wants a wee tumble.”

“I guess being in Auradon has curbed his bad boy ways.” Uma mused.

“He’s had _tumbles_ while here in Auradon too.” Audrey smirked then grew pensive. “Should I be—I mean do you think there is a reason he didn’t…”

“Yeah, and the reason is he wants an actual relationship with you.” Shrugging, Uma glanced to Harry who smiled and tipped over so that he could rest his head in her lap. “From what I know about Jay he’s never been shy when it comes to going after what he wants. He asked you out because he likes you and _like_ implies attraction. And let’s be honest you’re not really the…hook up on the first date type. Anyone can look at you and tell that you’d want more.”

“Yes like flowers and candy and all that rot,” Harry chimed in.

Uma booped his nose before running her slender fingers through his silky black hair. “Don’t let Harry fool you. He gives me little gifts all the time; he just likes to talk nonsense.”

Audrey watched as Harry beamed up at Uma; he was clearly besotted with her no matter how much he harmlessly flirted with other girls. She supposed that was just part of his personality. Either way he and Uma were adorable together and always in it for the long haul if the way they supported each other was any indication. _I want that. Something sweet and cute and real. Someone who will always be on my side._

“You know when we first met the very idea of being with Jay would have probably made me faint or something as equally dramatic.” Audrey shook her head with a sort of embarrassed delight. “Now it seems right. Like maybe we were heading here all along. _Not_ that it has been easy. I almost gave up soon after it began because of what Mal said.”

“What did Mal say?”

_I don’t want it to seem like I am bad mouthing her but there shouldn’t be anything wrong with providing information for context._ “I overheard her telling Jay to be careful and I thought she was warning him off me. But she was saying to be careful for his sake as well as mine…because of the past drama. I get it.”

Uma’s pretty face scrunched up. “Heh yeah but I bet that didn’t make it easier. Yo I understand wanting to look out for your people. It’s something I’ve been doing since diving off that boat or whatever. I wanted to find a way to let everyone off the Isle, and even before that I rolled up on anyone who gave Harry or Gil a hard time. Pushed quite a few people off the plank.” She paused for a moment. “Mal and I are good now, and I’m glad I guess. In the end we both got what we wanted and that makes getting along easier. But…if I remember some of the shit she did to me in the past and get sore about it, that’s okay too.”

Audrey exhaled deeply. “I don’t know if I have a right to _be sore_ anymore.”

“Of course you do. Look you have a right to feel however you want when it comes to Ben and Mal. Maybe not by turning people to stone but if anyone knows how Mal could be, it’s me. She straight up lied to my face to get me and my boys to help defeat you, and then tried to play the victim when she was found out. It was a shitty thing to do; the ends don’t always justify the means.”

“I’m not angry anymore over that whole thing. If anything her and Ben are better together. I see that now.”

“Good. You’re growing and moving on which is what you deserve. Back when we were trying to find you I read your diary to see if it had any information. I know how hurt you were about their engagement and everything. Mal didn’t take my man but I did feel like she took my spot by coming to Auradon when she did. We’re friends now but that doesn’t mean I’m not still entitled to those feelings. They’re valid and so are yours. So if her sticking her nose into Jay’s business makes you a bit miffed, it’s all good. We feel how we feel.”

A thick ball of emotion welled up within Audrey’s chest and she swallowed hard so that it wouldn’t wash over her completely. Out of everyone she knew and interacted with, Uma was the last person she’d expected to understand her on such a profound level. On their best day she thought she irritated Uma but perhaps that was just Uma’s general attitude, bred from growing up the way she did. Constantly having to be on guard and prove she was more vicious than the rest in order to survive. Yet through it all she’d managed to retain a good heart…

_Just like Jay and the others._ “Thank you, Uma. At the risk of ruining your day I gotta say, I really like hanging out with you. We should double date!”

Uma threw her head back with a laugh but didn’t say no. “Now _that_ would be something.”

“I think it would be fun,” Audrey said smiling. “You give good advice and besides that, I’d like to think we’re tepid friends. I want people around me who treat me like I’m normal and not a bomb waiting to explode. And I can help you with diplomatic stuff like I did the other day.”

“We can keep hanging out—you don’t gotta sell yourself to me.” Uma tilted her head to the side. “Even if you knew nothing about courtly stuff we could still hang out. You’re not…terrible.”

Audrey giggled. “High praise coming from you.”

Harry pressed his cheek against Uma’s thigh. “I’m not wearing a bloody suit for these get togethers. And if Jay annoys me I reserve the right to smash food into his pretty face.”

_He does have a pretty face, doesn’t he?_ “Is your rivalry all because you’re in Uma’s crew and he’s in Mal’s?”

“That…and he once got too acquainted with my little sister. CJ,” Harry grumbled. “Granted CJ can and does take care of herself, it’s the principle of the thing. And he’s just a generally annoying person.”

“Jay and your sister? Okay I can see how that would cause friction.” Audrey frowned. “Is she in Auradon?”

“No. I’m sure she’ll pop up from time to time but she prefers the lawlessness of the Isle for now.”

Uma stretched and yawned. “Don’t know how lawless it’s gonna be with the barrier down. Which is a good thing. The people there deserve to know a real sort of peace without always having to constantly look over their shoulders. Everyone won’t like it but eh, who cares?” Her eyes drifted off to the right. “Speak of the devil…”

Following her gaze, Audrey immediately smoothed down her hair at the sight of Jay walking over with Gil. Time and time again she’d seen girls swoon all over him, giggling and fluttering their eyelashes in his wake. More than once it’d made her roll her eyes; did those girls have no self-respect? He was a _villain kid_ and they were from respectable families. So what if he were extremely handsome…and muscular?

_I may have been in a small form of denial back then. Liking anything villain related seemed like a betrayal of everything I knew and believed in._

_And look what I’d be missing out on if I still thought that way._

Of course she wasn’t about to start swooning uncontrollably just because they were—they were—_what_ were they exactly?

_Is it too soon for labels?_

“Well well look what we have here.” Jay grinned and plopped down beside her, kissing her on the cheek. “Uma. Hook.”

“Jay.” Uma tossed her long green hair behind her. “We were just talking about you.”

Harry popped up from Uma’s lap like a jack in the box. “Ah yes we were. Just telling the delectable Audrey here all about your sordid past with the…various girls of the Isle. Like with my sister for instance.

Jay rolled his eyes. “Don’t start with me Hook.”

“What? Not like we’re spreading lies.” Hook made a dramatic gesture with one of his hands. “You do have a wee bit of a reputation. Besides that, with the ladies you also stole anything that wasn’t nailed down. And now you’ve managed to steal a Princess…tsk tsk.”

Jay huffed in annoyance but Audrey found the whole thing kind of…amusing. “Maybe the Princess _wanted_to get stolen,” she said, biting her lower lip. “Not like she put up any resistance.”

Uma and Jay snorted in unison. “I’ll have you know I haven’t stolen anything since the disaster of Ben’s coronation.” He covered Audrey’s hand with his own, entwining their fingers together. “Haven’t even been tempted.”

Hook made a face. “Yes you’re a good little Auradon boy now.”

“And you aren’t?” Jay replied with a tilt of his head. “I mean I don’t see you starting any mutinies.”

“Not if he knows what’s good for him.” Uma flicked Harry on the ear. “Are you guys gonna keep sniping at each other? Gonna make double dating pretty awkward.”

Jay blinked. “Double what?” Shaking his head, he snickered. “That reminds me though. Audrey it is time for our next date. I got a new bike and I want _you_ to be the first and only person I take for a ride.”

_Heee!_ “Oh that sounds lovely!” She jumped to her feet. “I gotta go change!”

Jay—who hadn’t released her hand—looked her over with an expression that made a shiver run down her spine. “Why? You look perfect.”

_Okay maybe I do swoon a little._ “You are so sweet. Well, okay. If you really don’t think I need to because I have this white dress that is—”

“I think you always look amazing.” He hopped up and kissed her knuckles. “Though I’m not with you because of your great fashion sense. I’m with you because I like you.”

Audrey blushed. “Okay. For the record I like you too.”

“You guys are so cute!” Gil exclaimed. “It’s so awesome you found each other.”

“Oh that reminds me you should have a conversation with my friend Ally of Wonderland. I think you’d really hit it off.”

“Nice. I’ll do that.”

Bidding their friends good-bye, Audrey let Jay pulled her away. They walked hand in hand across the pristine grounds towards the winding driveway where Jay had parked his new bike. She noticed almost immediately that it was bigger than the previous one but painted in the same bright red and gold with blue accents. Two matching helmets rested on the leather seat.

“I like it,” she told him smoothing her fingers across the handle bars. “I’m glad you um, got a bigger one.”

Jay laughed and straddled the bike, a muscular leg on either side. “Thanks. Back with the others we all decided on the same model but in different colors. This time I wanted something different. Something with more power.” He handed her a helmet. “Ready for an adventure, Princess?”

She took the helmet and slipped it on, buckling it into place before crawling on behind him. Inching close and wrapping her arms around his waist, she nodded. “Show me what you got.”

“Make sure to hold on extra tight.” He winked and patted her thigh, fingers brushing across her bare skin.

Audrey tightened her hold; she could feel his muscles shifting as he put on his own helmet. With a sigh she pressed her chest against his back and inhaled the enticing smell of his cologne, feeling happy and quite giddy to be so close to him. He was broad and rather firm. She could remember a member of a rival Tourney team remarking that having Jay run into you was like hitting a brick wall. He possessed so much strength outside and within; honestly he wasn’t much like his father at all. Not in the way Evie and Mal were like their mothers.

Anyway seconds later he was revving up the bike and they were off, coasting down the long winding road through tall super green trees. It felt exhilarating—the speed and the vibrations of the engine dancing beneath her. She squeezed Jay in response to rolling over a bump and he tapped her wrists as if to say everything was alright. Funny enough however she felt completely safe with him. And also a bit…tingly. Contrary to what the VKs thought, even Auradon girls could recognize desire when they were experiencing it. They just tended to, well, not experience it all that often.

_Did I ever feel real desire for Ben?_ She supposed if she couldn’t remember then the answer was no.

Before too long they came to a stop under a large willow tree. Across the road was a pop up market with several wooden stalls filled to the brim with wares. People were already bustling around, either buying or selling or simply enjoying the quirky atmosphere. It was absolutely darling.

“Oh Jay,” Audrey whispered as she and Jay removed their helmets. “This is so lovely.”

“I thought you would like it.” He looked back at her and arched a brow. “You okay? You look all flushed.”

“I…” She cleared her throat. “I’m fine.” She slipped off the bike, ignoring his knowing smirk.

Jay gave the hem of her dress a playful tug, and suddenly the words “_quick tickle under your skirt_” floated merrily through her brain. _Damn it, Harry._

“I’m just teasing you.”

She shrugged. “I know. It doesn’t bother me.”

Jay stood. “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Audrey lifted onto tip toe and kissed the corner of his lips. “You don’t trust me. I’m not used to it but not in the fluffy Auradon way you’re probably thinking. Ben wasn’t…well you know. But! I don’t wanna talk about Ben. I want to enjoy our date so come on!”

It was so refreshing to be mingling in a group of people and holding the hand of a cute boy. The last few months hadn’t been normal for Audrey in any sort of fashion, so it was nice to know it was still possible. Besides that, she found herself having fun tugging Jay from stall to stall, showing him tiny sculptures of animals and explaining the meaning behind the more intricate pieces. They raided the free snacks and he bought her a flower crown made of baby’s-breath from a nice old woman, which he then promptly placed upon her head.

“I bet you have a ton of crowns back in Auroria.”

Chuckling, Audrey popped a pretzel into her mouth. “Tiaras. And I do have a few, yes. They look better than anything Auradon’s monarchy uses. Have you noticed how…cheap the King and Queen’s crowns look?”

Jay laughed. “Actually I’ve never really thought about it but now that you mention it, yeah. So Ben is King but one day you’ll be a Queen in your own right. Why was being Queen of Auradon so important?”

With a fond smile, Audrey led him over to a peach colored bench with a blue cushion and sat down. “Ben is sort of like our supreme leader. Stuff he wants to do can affect all of Auradon and the Isle, while policy changes my Grammy does only affect Auroria. So being Queen of Auradon meant I’d have been ruling way more land and been way more important. Remember how Ben just…brought down the barrier without having to consult any of the other nobles? That kinda stuff.”

“I mean I’m glad the barrier is down but _kinda_ seems like he should have consulted someone about that.” Grinning he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, snuggling her against his side. “But it hasn’t escaped my notice how freaking weird shit is over here. Like Ben became King at sixteen when nothing was wrong with his parents.”

“Mmhm. I suppose it’s just our way.” She rested her head to his shoulder. “This is nice.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It is. We should do more stuff like this.”

_I hope we do._ “We will. It’s what couples do. If you wanna be a _couple_ that is.”

“I’ve never been a _couple_ before but it’s what I want,” he said with certainty. “I told you I wouldn’t have asked you out in the first place if I wasn’t serious about things…getting serious.” She grinned so he continued. “Semi related, I saw Mal earlier and she said you really came through with the notes. She also said you talked about the misunderstanding. I’m glad you two are getting along but it’s okay if you don’t become besties. Not sure anyone expects that.”

Audrey snorted inwardly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Jay snickered and dramatically kissed her neck several times until she was squirming and giggling, and making a very feeble attempt to get away from him. It wasn’t until his fingers were digging into her sides that she caught his wrists with a laugh and tried to muster up her most intimidating stare. Though it didn’t work as well without the scepter and kick ass hair.

“Tickle me and I’ll throw you in the dungeon.”

“Ooh that sounds like a challenge.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know. Finding out all of the hidden places you’re ticklish? Sounds like a challenge.”

Smirking, Audrey inched to the edge of the bench, still holding his wrists. “Well what about you?”

He winked. “You are very welcomed to discover whatever places on me you want, Princess. Sounds like something we’d both enjoy.”

_Heh…_ “Maybe…for our third date.”

Jay arched a brow. “Mm and here I was thinking we’d go swimming or something.”

“Ugh you—ah!” She yelped as he yanked her easily into his lap. “I have guards you know. A whole kingdom full.”

“You gonna call them?” He tucked her hair behind her ear, his gaze sweet and affectionate.

Rolling her eyes without an ounce of meanness, she slipped her arm around his neck and settled on him. Her fingers twisted into his long thick hair, twisting the strands this way and that. A sense of tranquility descended upon the moment and she embraced whole-heartedly, pushing other cares away. For the first time in a long time she had someone on her side and it made the stiffness in her chest lessen considerably. Everything was magically fixed but it was a damned sight better…and that mattered.

“Not if you buy me a flaky pastry before we leave.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon just meandering around and having fun, together. Eating too many sweets and listening to some folksy band when they suddenly burst into song. By the time the market started to close with people packing up their stalls, the sun had begun to set, painting the sky in hues of bright orange and fiery red.

Jay and Audrey climbed back onto his bike and returned to campus, roaring up the driveway to stop right in front of the main doors. They got off with it still running so that one of the valets could take it away to be parked.

“I know we ate like a ton of donuts and…fancy donuts but I could really go for a pizza right now.”

Not ready to part with him just yet, Audrey ducked into his space and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Why don’t we order in and hang out in my room? Technically we’re not supposed to have food delivered after dinner time but they’ll bend the rules for me.”

“Hm depends on what’s for dessert,” he replied rubbing his chin.

She huffed. “You just ate like six cinnamon apple filled whatevers. What else could you possibly want for dessert?”

With a mischievous smirk, he tipped up her chin and said _this_ before kissing her. As far as lines went Audrey had to admit it was pretty smooth. And it wasn’t like she wasn’t down to kiss him whenever he wanted. Jay’s lips were very soft and he obviously knew what he was doing. It was so thrilling to be pressed so close, to feel his toned stomach and muscles rippling beneath his jacket. His tongue touched hers and she shivered, tangling her fingers in his hair as she—rather boldly she thought—nipped at his bottom lip. He made a little growl as his hands slipped down to her ass and squeezed, causing her to let out a pleased squeak.

Their kiss grew longer and deeper, and Audrey knew she was flushed from her cheeks to her toes. Heat crawled up her legs and spread throughout her other limbs, thumping a thunderous rhythm in her ears along with her heartbeat. Time slowed and while she knew there were other people in the world, it was almost as if her and Jay existed in their own little bubble where nothing else mattered. Where they could find joy and pleasure in each other over and over until they were both sated.

“_What. Is. Happening!?_”

The shriek was so loud it caused Audrey and Jay to break apart as if the other were on fire. “Did someone hurt themselves?” Audrey asked in alarm.

“That or someone failed spectacularly at giving a cat a bath,” Jay joked.

Before either of them could say anything else, Chad had practically _leapt_ over the hedges and ran up to them. _Wow. Haven’t seen him move that fast since I crashed Jane’s birthday party._

“Wh—wh—wh—” Chad panted, bending over to catch his breath.

“Dude, where’s the fire?” Jay asked winding his arm back around Audrey’s waist.

Chad pointed at them. “What are you _two_ doing?! Wh—why were you kissing! Is it a spell, are you spelled?”

_Oh dear._ “Um, no. Chad…Jay and I are dating.”

Chad blinked. “What? _Why_?”

Jay sighed. “Because we like each other.”

Audrey nodded. “He asked me out the other day and I said yes. And now we’re officially dating. Which is good because I’m happier and you and Jay are on good terms now so…everything’s good. Right?”

Chad’s face screwed up in anger and he poked Jay in the chest with his finger. “_Trahison! Traitre!_ This slight will not go unpunished!” He pivoted on his heel and stalked away.

Jay ran his fingers through his hair. “Okay did he just challenge me to a duel or something? Because I’ve kicked his ass in ROAR too many times for him to think that’s smart.”

Audrey chuckled. “Actually I think he called you a traitor. But I’m sure it’s fine. I’m sure it won’t go beyond that.”

“Uh huh.” Jay mused. “I’ll deal with it tomorrow. For tonight let’s get pizza and chill.”

Audrey grinned. “Yes. Let’s.”


End file.
